The Legend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age
by The Immortal Dragon Of Shadow
Summary: Malefore has been defeated, but the world still isn't safe. What happens when Spyro and Cynder awaken to a new world filled with danger, chalenges, and a new dragon race? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations. Enjoy and R&R! chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This will be my first fan fiction. Any and all opinions about my work are welcome with open arms. No flaes though. This fiction is rated 'T' for language, violence, depictions of gore, and sexual situations. Please enjoy.

**DISCLAMER: **I do not ownany TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter One**

Lids parted to reveal the lavender-colored eyes beneath. As Spyro lay there on his back, he gazed up to the night sky. He recognised a couple formations Ignitus, the now passed fire Guardian, had shown him at the old temple. One in particular caught his attention. Several stars gathered to make the shape of a young purple dragon.

'That wasn't there before.' he thought to himself. 'Maybe it formed after _He_-'

Memories of his recent past flooded the young dragons mind. Ignitus sacrificing himself so Spyro and annother could pass through the ring of fire, the Destroyer throwing itself into the volcano, the world crumbling, and Malefore.

Spyro had been prepared to fallow Ignitus to the ancestors, but words spokenby his companion brought Spyro back. Just as he was about to release his gathered energy, a black dragoness leaned in close to him and wispered three words which he barely heard over the noise.

'I love you' Spyros eyes opened wide as he recalled her.

"Cynder!" he yelled as he raised himself onto his elbows.

"Spyro!"

He turned to see who had shouted his name, but then felt them tackle him back to the ground and wrap their arms around his neck. Spyro saw a flash of black scales and realised who it was. With this, he gladly returned the embrace.

"Spyro...can't...breath."

Heat filled his face, and he releaced her. "Sorry!"

Cynder giggled lightly and followed his example. "It's alright."

Spyro was exited to lay eyes on her, but his heart sank when he did. Her body had undergone a drastic change. Not like when they escaped the crystal and found themselves three years older, this was much more... obvious.

Cynder sat on her knees, giving Spyro a decent look at her form. Her obsidion scales and crimson underbelly remained, as well as her ivory horns and blades on her wings - which were considerably bigger - and tail, but everything else seemed repositioned. Her shoulders and hips were broader and more squared, giving her a rather curvy bipedal figure. Her arms and legs were straighter and longer, but they maintained there orriginal shape. When she akwardly crossed her arms infront of her chest, Spyro noticed she had aposible thumbs on her paws... or hands.

Oblivious to her insecurities, Spyro continued to stare at her for several moments. When he was finnished, he said the only thing he could think of.

"Cynder...what the fuck happened?" He looked into her emerald eyes, and was surprised to see they were filled with anger and annoyance.

"The same thing that happened to you, whatever it is! And quit staring at me you damn perv!"

Spyro reared his head back at her comment, and was about ot retaliate with one of his own, but then he realized what she had said. He quickly examined his own figure and realized it was the same as hers, just bigger and more muscled.

"Sorry for..."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." She gave him a slight smirk which he gladly returned. "Anyhow... how long do you think we were out this time?"

She said with a shrug, "No idea. But if this is any indication," she reached over and fondled with a small horn, that resembled a goatee, that had grown on Spyros chin, "I'd say half, maybe a full year. Male dragons develope facial horns on their jawline around the age of eighteen."

"Eighteen..." Spyro then thought about how much of his life he had missed because of his powers. He was thirteen when he had met Ignitus and defeated Cynder in her dark form, fourteen when he killed Gaul and froze them on the Night of Eternal Darkness, and that was for three, or rather four, years ago. "Anny idea where we are?"

"The foliage reminds me of parts of Avalar valley, but that's my best guess."

"How long have you been awake?" he asked with a raised eyeridge.

"Only a few hours." She lied. In truth, Cynder had stayed by Spyro for almost a week while he slept. She couldn't cary his bulk, and was afraid to return to Warfang without him.

Spyro suddenly went to stand, but found it difficult and quickly fell. Cynder helped him back up and showed him how to balance himself on two legs. He nodded his thanks and looked into her eyes. With a small smile, he noticed Cynder was nearly a half foot shorter than him. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Even in her new body, which he thought was rather seductive.

Without thinking, Spyro grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She didn't pull away. After a blissfull moment, he slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes that he loved so.

"You're so beautiful. You've stood by me in the darkest times of my life and given me a reason to live. Back in the center of the world, your words gave me the power to do what I had to. I love you, Cynder. I always have."

Cynder gasped and took a step back, gasping and covering her mouth. Spyro noticed tears apearing in her eyes, and just as he was abut to pannic, a broad smile spread across her face and she lept at him once again, squeeling with excitement. He fell on his back, again, and Cynder grabbed his face in her hands. Spyro was shocked by the force of her kiss, but soon found it to be the greatest sensation he had ever felt. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, and intertwined his tail with hers. They layed there until they felt the sun rise on their faces.

Spyro pulled away from her, and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. The light caused her emerald irises to sparkle, which made Spyro love them all the more. He kissed her once more bofore raising up onto his haunches. Cynder sat next to him on his left and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Cyn?"

Cynder giggled lightly at the sudden appearance of her pet name. "Yes Spy?"

"Let's say you and I stay here for a couple days. I don't think we have a reason to rush to Warfang. I mean, it's already been months since anyone's seen us. I think we deserve a vacation, don't you?"

Cynder kissed him on the cheek, then replied, "Yes! Some alone time with you would be nice."

Spyro kissed her once again before lifting himself onto his feet and saying, "Alright then. First things first, we need to find shelter. No sence in sleeping out in the open any longer."

"I think there's a cave to the east of here."

Spyro let ou a loud chuckle before saying, "You're a terrible liar, you know."

"Excuse me!"

"Earlier you said you'd only been up for a couple of hours, but you've been up for days. Am I wrong?"

Cynder blushed slightly and turned away from him. "Truthfully, I couldn't leave you. I know it's selfish, but I was afraid of what people would've done to me if I had returned without you," she turned back to him and gestured to her form, "like this."

Spyro embraced her protectively. As he strocked the scales on her back, he said, "I understand. You were afraid. I'm actually glad you stayed. There's nothing I'd rather see than you lying beside me first thing in the morning when I wake up."

Cynder leaned back and looked him in the eyes with a mischevous look on her face. "So you and I will be sharing a bed now?"

"W-well... umm... I j-just t-t-thought..." Spyros entire face turned red at the thought of what he'd unconciously incinuated.

Cynder giggled as she lightly kissed his snout. "You're so bold... that is until someone tells you what you actually said." She then rubbed Spyros muscled chest. "Let's find that cave," she walked around him, trailing the muscles on his shoulder with a claw while she did so, "shall we?"

Spyro raised an eyeridge and followed her with an amused look on his face. "Let's."

They reached the cave around mid-afternoon. Not yet knowing how to fly in their new forms, they were forced to walk. The small crevice was halfway up a steady incline, and was just large enough for them to sleep in.

Spyro offered Cynder a hand as they climbed over the edge of the overhang in front of the opening. She placed a makeshift basket she had made on the floor and grabed a piece of fruit they had gathered while traveling. Spyro did as well and sat at the back of the cave.

"So... what now?"

Cynder shrugged her shoulders and sat nex to him. A cool breeze blew through the entrance and caused the couple to shiver. Cynder sat closer to Syro and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Cold?"

"A little. Maybe we should make a fire."

"No need." He drped a wing across her shoulders and closed his eyes.

( Song: Hot in Herre - Nelly )

Focusing onhis inner fire, Spyro managed to raise his body temperature until he was like a living furnace. Cynder sighed in comfort and placed her hand on Spyros knee. He unconciously shifted his leg, and Cynder withdrew her hand.

"I'm... sorry..."

"Don't be..." Spyro gazed into her eyes, and again kissed her without warning.

Cynder returned the kiss with a passion. She grasped his shoulders and leaned back, pulling him on top of her as she did so. Spyro braced himself with his arm so to keep most of his weight off of her and intertwined their tails.

After a blissfull moment, Cynder felt somethig press against her leg and gasped back when she realized what it was. Spyro raised himself onto his knees to reveal his throbing member. Cynder gasped at its incredible size, and Spyros face began to heat up in embarasment.

"Damn! Uh... Cy-Cynder... I'm...uh..."

Spyro went ot move and cover himself, but Cynder wrapped her legs around his waist. Confused, Spyro turned to see an incredibly lustfull expression on her face. She reached up and pulled Spyro back down by his chin horn.

When his face was an inch from hers, she said, "Shut the hell up and fuck me." Spyros eyes turned into saucers before Cynder kissed him and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

Spyro was stunned for a moment befor he returned the motion. Their togues danced in each others mouth for several more moments before Spyro broke the kiss and looked Cynder in the eye, their muzles barely an inch apart.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I want you inside me spyro... now!"

Spyro gulped and shifted his hips until he was above her now-moist opening. He began lowering himself and felt the head slide into her. She took a quick intake of breath and dug her claws into his shoulders. Spyro stopped and when she was ready, she nodded for him to continue.

He slowly continued utill a third of his shaft was inside her. He felt a fleshy wall and withdrew utill his head was all that remained. He then quickly shoved his entire length into her, tearing through the wall and claiming the dragoness' virginity as she claimed his.

Cynder released a roar of pure agony and bit down on the side of Spyros neck, tears streaming from her eyes. He grunted as he felt blood poor, but did nothing to stop her. Cynder soon released him and fell back breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Spyro cupped her cheek in his hand, and she nodded.

"I'm fine... but who the hell told you to stop?"

He rolled his eyes and returned to his orriginal position with a foolish grin. Again he slowly withdrew, before shoving his length back in, no sign of the wall remaining. Time and time again, he repeated this. Cynders painful grunting soon turned into pleasurable moaning.

Spyro shuddered and changed his mind about what was the greatest sensation he ever felt was. Cynder reached around his back and planted her hands on his rump. Spyro was shocked for a moment before he realized she was pulling him further in, to wich he complied.

As time passed, Spyros pace began to quicken, feeling the end was near. Cynder too felt the end, and began to yell with exstacy. He shoved in once more before their climax caused them both to roar their love for each other.

When Spyro felt his member was empty, he colapsed to the ground by Cynder, in a puddle of sweat and fluids. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Spyro draped a wing over her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you, Cyn."

"And I you, Spy." She nuzzled his cheek, and they both were soon asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** That's it for the first chapter. Any opinions would be apreciated. The next chapter will be here soon.

In Eternity,

TIDOS


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Here's chapter two. It may get a little wordy with conversations... but you'll see why. *Grins maniacly and rhythmicly tapps fingers on desk* Also, you'll meet two of my OC's!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not ownany TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Capter Two**

"Favorite meat?"

After three days of rest, relaxation, and... experimenting, the two decided it was time to head home. They'd been walking - still unable to fly - sice mid-morning. after three, silent hours, Cynder had suggested they play a game.

Spyro recalled a memory game where you asked the other player ten questions, and vice-versa, then they'd have to remember the answers when they reversed roles. The player with the most correct answers after they switched was the winner.

"Deer." Cynder tapped hir chin in thought and then asked, "Worst sin?"

Spyro grinned deviously, then said, "You." Cynder giggled and playfully nudged him with her hip.

Spyor opened his mouth to ask what her favorite book was, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked to the west. "Do you feel that?"

Cynder glanced at Spyro and then looked in the direction his gaze followed. "What is it, Spy?"

"I don't know." He took a step forward, then stopped and looked at Cynder. "Mind if we make a quick detour? It's odd, but I feel... something pulling me over there."

"If you must." Cynder said mockingly.

Spyro smirked at her and headed where the sensation originated. Moments later, The couple found themsalves aproaching a run-down hut with a steady stream of smoke coming from a narrow chimney at the top.

"This is what you were drawn to, seriously?"

"No. Whatever it is, it's inside."

After taking a single step towards the hut, the splintered door swung outward. A single figure wearing black robes and pieces of leather armour, with two curved short-swords strapped to their back, walked out into the light. Spyro and Cynder were surprised when a white, blue-eyed cheetah steped toward them with their hands on their hips.

"You Spyro?" The pitch in her voice was obviously female and young.

He took a hesetant glance towards Cynder before replying. "Maybe..."

The cheetah grunted lightly and noded her head in amusement. "'Bout damn time." She turned to re-enter her hut. "Name's Talon, by the way."

Spyro glanced at Cynder once again, and with a confused shrug of his shoulders, followed the cheetah inside.

The inside was completely different from outside of the hut. It was well furnashed, with pollished tables and cushioned chairs, and spacious. Past the door, the entire floor dropped ten feet and spread out.

Talon grabbed a clear bottle, half-filled with a brown liquid, and sat in one of her chairs. She sat in an odd way where her right leg hung over the arm, and her left elbow rested over the other. She placed the bottles stopper in he mouth, and yanked it out with a lound 'thunk,' and spit it to the side.

She gestured for them two to take the chairs across from her. They did, reluctantly. After taking a quick swig for herself, she offered the bottle to the couple. Cynder shook her head, but Spyro shrugged his shoulders and grasped the bottle. Five seconds later, Spyro was caughing his lungs out, and the two females were laughing at him with force.

"Six years I've waited for you to get here, and I never thought this would happen."

Cyner looked at her, shocked. "You've been waiting for us? For six Years?"

Talon recomposed herself, and waited for Spyro to catch his breath before answering. "Yes. But in truth, my family has waited for the arival of the fifth purple dragon for two thousand years."

"Wait. I thought I was only the second."

Talon thought for a second, then held up a finger as she had an apiffony. "Maybe I should explain myself in annother way." She pulled a neclas from around her neck and held up a silver key. Cynder also noticed a jade pendant that looked like an arrow head. "One second."

She jumped from her chair an strode over to a laquered chest. She inserted the key and unlocked it with a 'click.' She then lifted the lid and pulled out a bundle of purple silk. She slamed the lid down and retreived her key.

When she returned, she kicked a table to where it slid in frot of the chairs. She sat in her chair and slapped the bundle on the table, causing Spyro to jerk his head back in surprise. Talon unfolded the silk and revealed two items.

First was a gold daggar. It was roughly a foot long, studded with a red, yellow, blue, and green gems, and oddly resembled Spyros tail appendage. Second, and underneith the daggar, was a leather bound book, with an inscription shaped like a dragon on the cover.

"Maybe she's better suited for this shit." Reaching down, Talon spun the daggar around like a top on the book.

Smoke began to poor from the gems. The two dragons stared in amazement as the smoke pooled above the book and began to shift in shape. Soon a spectral Dragons head was floating there staring them in the face. Aside from its horns, which curved outward and up, like a bulls, this dragon looked exactly like Spyro.

"Hello." Cynder jumped slightly when the head spoke. Even more so, she was surprised by the fluid feminenity of her voice. "I am Chakra, the first purple dragon," The head turned until she faced Spyro, "and I've waited almost twenty centuries to make your acquainance, young one."

Spyro stared, mouth agape, and could only muster one responce. "Umm... hi."

Chakra chukled lightly before changing her expression to one of anoyance. "Talon! How many times need I ask that you not sling my book around like some toy?"

"I supose once for every time I've done it, Cha-Cha."

Her eyes grew wide as he turned on the cheetah. "I told you to refrain from calling me that!" Talon shrugged her shoulders, and Chakra returnd her gaze to Spyro. "Forgive me. It has been grueling having this nuisance as a guardian."

"Guardian?" Cynder piped in. "Of her?"

"Yup." Talon took another sip of her drink, before continuing. "Ya see, the females in my family have protected Cha-Cha since she sealed her worthless ass in this daggar."

"Why the females? And why cheetahs instead of dragons?" Spyro Questioned.

"I had to keep my preservation hidden from the elemental guardians. If they knew of my existence, they woud have shurely called upon me when the other three turned to the darkness. In order to remain so I may asist you, I hid myself outside of the guardians reach. As to why I trust females to guard me, the answer to that is quite personal."

"I guess that's understandable," Spyro said as he leaned closer to the spectral head, "but what do I need your assistance with?"

Chakra frowned slightly, then replied with pain in her voice, " When I was a young dragoness, I was profound in all elements. However, my specialty was purely in the area of psychic phenomenon. While using the pool of visions, I was able to glance further into the future than any other dragon. This proficiency eventually led to a disturbing vision. One day, while I was looking for the outome of a tournament so I could place a wager, I-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cynder blurted as she raised a hand. "You used your powers for gambling? That's so irresponsible! How could you do such a thing?"

Chakra sighed in irritation before replying, "I might have suffered from a slight addiction to underground gambling, allright. But that business aside, what I saw caused my blood to freeze. I can not tell you everything, but soon, very soon Spyro, an evil, infinitly more powerful than Malefore, will rise to claim what has been lost to it."

Spyro placed his hands over his eyes and slumped back in the seat. After a moment, he leaned forward and glared daggars at the head before him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously, annother great evil? I mean, come on! Can't a dragon get a concious vacation without discovering he's gotta beat some damn evil being who wants something completely unrealistic? Damn, damn, DAMN!" With the last word, he slamed his fist against the table, causing Chakra to jerk dangerously closs to the edge.

"I uderstand your unease, but is that any reason for such uncooth behavior?" Chakra asked as Talon placed her back at the center of the table. "I would expect this behavior from your half-brother, Sparx, but not you. You have more control tan that little dragonfly."

Spyro nodded his head before answering, "Yeah, you're..." His head suddenly snapped up. "Hold on, hold on. How'd you know who Sparx is? And that he's my half-broher? And a dragonfly?" Cynder too snapped to atention when she heard Spyro ask this.

"The answer is a simple one. You see, as the first purple dragon, I've had an unconsious telepathic link with every purple dragon since I sealed my spirit in this daggar. I know everything they know, and a little they do not."

"What do you mean 'a little they do not'?" Spyro was leaning in out of interest.

"Well... let us use you for an example. I know you, and Cynder, will eventally have three hatchlings." She stopped as Cynder gasped excitedly and hugged Spyro. "The two eldest will be males, one ice and one fire, and the younger will be a female earth dragon. She will look exacly like your mother, Spyro."

Spyros face became expressionless. "Tell me about them?" Chakra mentaly slapped herself as she regretted her choice in words.

"I do not beleave I-"

"Please!" Spyro was visibly shaking as several emotions atacked his mind and heart. "I know Nina and Flash raised me like their own, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been curious about my real parents ever sice they told my I was adopted."

Chakra nodded once before replying, "Alright, I will tell you. Your mother was an earth dragoness named Gaia. After she layed your egg, she traveled to the dragon temple. Unfortunately, she was attacked by apes while on her journey. She lost them and reached the temple, but not without being mortally wounded. She joined the ancestors soon after passing your egg to Ignitus."

Tears had been slowly forming in Spyros eyes. Cynder Grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shouder. After a moment to calm himself, Spyro turned back to Chakra. "And my father? What of him?"

"He is alive, and in Warfang."

"He is? What's his name?"

Chakra closed her eyes in thought before she answered. "You have met him before. He too, like your mother, is an earth dragon."

"But the only earth dragon I've actualy met is..." Spyro closed his eyes and bowed his head in tragic realization "... Teradore."

"You should know, he is unaware of your connection. Gaia left him on the eve of their wedding. He never knew she was gravid with his so-"

Spyro suddenly lept from the chair and ran out the door. Once outside, he released his anguish in a mighty pilar of fire that he blasted into the air. After the fire stopped, Spyro fell to his knees And slamed his fists into the ground three times. On the third, a stone statue resembling Teradore shot from the ground before him.

Spyro glared at the statue. As he stood, he placed a hand on the statues neck, causing scratches to follow his claws. He drew back his other arm, preparing to strike the statues face, but felt a gentle hand hold back the punch.

"Spyro, don't..." Cynder reached up and pulled his face to where he looked directly at her. "Teradore doesn't deserve this. If he'd known, do you honestly think he'd keep it a secret?"

Spyro released the statue, then slamed his tail against the ground. The figure returned to whence it came. "No..."

"Alright then." She placed her hand in his and began leading him back to the hut. "Come on. I have some questions for the headless dragon." When she turned back to the hut, Cynder noticed the suns position in the sky. 'Is it realy almost dusk? Damn.'

As they entered Talons home, the two residents whent to ask their own questions, but Spyro held up a hand for silence. "Don't ask. I'm alright, I just... had to cool down a bit."

"You sure?" Talon asked with a raised brow.

Spyro noded. He and Cynder returned to their seats. She never released his hand, and gave his cheek a small lick. Spyro smiled at her, then turned his attention to Chakra.

"Alright. I assume you sealed yourself away to train me how to confront this new evil, right?" She nodded once before he continued, "Then how'll we go about this? Will you and Talon acompanny us to Warfang and train me there, or do you want us to stay so I can train here?"

"Neither." Spyro raised an eyeridge to her answer. "You will never be able to defeat this evil alone, Spyro. I will train you tonight while you sleep, and by morning you shall be stronger than ever. Talon and I shall acompanny you to Warfang, but to asist you in training the next generations guardians. They will spread the knowledge you give them, and so on, and so on, until you have an army."

Cynder released a low whistle. "An army of dragons trained by the purple dragon. We'd never have to worry about the apes or grublins again."

"Actually, most creatures on this planet will swear their loyalty to spyro in order to protect their homes. Grublins, apes, ogres, cheetahs, It wont just be an army of dragons." Spyros mouth hung open at Chakras words.

"I don't know if I could lead every creature on the planet. That's a power I don't ever want."

"Shut up." Spyro turned to Talon. "You've got one hell of a heart, Spyro. leadership will make it stronger. And..." She nodded toward Cynder with a platfull look on her face, "you've got someone that'll knock some sence into you if you ever start to change." Spyro grinned as Cynder tightened her grip on his hand.

"When you are ready, Spyro," Chakra nodded at the large bed in the corner of the hut, "Talon can direct you in what to do." The daggar stopped spining and Chakras head faded with the disapearing smoke.

After the smoke completely disipated, Cynder stated, "That is one weird dragon."

"Yup. But she's always been nice." Talon stood and collected the bundle on the table. "Ready?"

"Not really."

Talon lead him to the bed an asked him to lay on his back. "You'll rest your head on the diary, and hold the daggar aganst your chest, like this." Talon demonstated by pointing the blade down and lacing her fingers around the handle. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Talon handed him the daggar and diary, then turned back toward the chairs.

"Good. See ya in the mornin."

Spyro looked to Cynder and gave her a cocky wink. She shook her head slightly before blowing a kiss in his direction. He did as Talon instructed, and soon found sleep tugging at his mind.

When he opened his eyes again, Spyro found himself in a familiar place. He was standing on a large stone platform. All around him, pieces of similar stone floated asif gravity had no affect on them. He was where the Chronicler had re-awakened his powers and where he faught his worst fear. He was in dreamscape.

"Hello?"

"Welcome, young dragon." Spyro turned and stood face-to-face with a solid Chakra. Her figure even matched his newer one. Spyro was surprised, but not as mutch as when he realised she was no taller than Cynder. "Are you redy for what you are about to endure?"

"Not a bit." Not even Sparx could have laced his words with as much sarcasm as Spyro just did his.

"Excelent!" She grinned, and looked at him with topaz eyes filled with a mischevous evil. "Shall we begin?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Don't you just love cliffhangers? Ha-ha-ha! What happens next? Don't know? Too bad. You'll just have to tune back in to find out. -_- (yo face right now)

Also, if you're interested, I'm looking for a fast paced song to use in a fight scene in the chapter after next. An old favorite, and a few others, will be introduced before this. Who is it? You're lucky I'm not someone to hold out important information... oh wait, I am! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! XD (my face right now)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Chapter three, baby! Some of you are gonna eiter hate me or love me with this chapter, but what do I care? Shit like what you're about to read makes for a damn good story!

To those who replied, you're right. I was trying to find a way where Spyro and Cynder seemed older, but all the cursing was the wrong path to take. I promise their mature events will remain in the Bouduar. However, regardless of what you may say, there will be moments of foul language.

And without further adeu...

**DISCLAMER: **I do not ownany TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter Three**

Next morning, Spyro and Cynder were standing outside Talons hut, impatiently waiting for the white cheetah to collect her valubles and join them. Mere moments after they exited the comfortable home, Cynder began to tap her foot and swish her tail side-to-side.

"What the hell could take her so long to pack? I'm anxious to go."

"Cynder... this has been Talons home for the past six years. I'm sure it's difficult for her to go." Spyro uncrossed his arms and placed his hand on the buckle of his new belt. The black belt had been a gift from Talon so he could carry Chakras items. The diary was concealed in a pouch that was strapped to his left hip, while the daggar was in a sheathe that was strapped to his right. "Besides, I thought you were in no rush to get back?"

"I wasn't, but things have changed since yesterday." Cynder turned her attention back to the hut, and continued her fidgeting within moments. With an annoyed sigh, she said, "I swear on the ancestors, if that smug, little, albino doesn't hurry up, I'm gonna rip her tail off!"

"Wow, Cynder, why don't you say how you really feel?"

She glared at her lover, and with a mocking tone replied, "Ya know, I preferred it when Sparx was the sarcastic one." She went to turn back to the hut, but quicky pointed a finger at Spyro and threatened, "And if you ever tell him I said that, I'll..." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, whispering softly into his ear.

Spyros eyes widened and he gulped nervously. "You wouldn't."

Cynder turned in a seductive manner, and returned to her orriginal spot, twirling her index finger in the air as she did so. Spyro watched her with a mixture of fear and, oddly, arousal. He shook the mental image she had painted from his head, and returned his attention to the hut.

Talon soon walked out, carrying a burlap sack and her bottle of brandy. She took a long draught from it as she walked up to the two waiting dragons. "You guys ready?"

"We've been ready!"

"Do you really think you'll need the brandy?" Spyro asked as he pointed to the bottle.

"Of course not. I just thought I'd take one last drink before I wasted it." She reached into her robes and pulled out a white hankerchief. She soved it, part-way, into the bottles opening and held it up close to Spyros face. "Give me a light?" He complied and blew a tiny stream of flame onto the rag until it was alight.

(Song: Burn - Three Days Grace)

Without a second glance, Talon tossed the bottle over her shoulder and through the open doorway. It shattered against one of the chairs and fire soon enveloped the entire room. Spyro and Cynder stared with open mouths as Talon began to walk away.

"Come on! If we don't stop, we'll reach Warfang by mid-after-" She was interrupted by the large explosion that completely obliterated her previous home. Spyro and Cynder fearfully jumped back from the explosion, but Talon meary looked back and said, "Hmm, guess I forgot about the rest of my stash."

"How much liquor did you have in there?" Cynder asked as her gaze drifted between the fireball and Talon.

"Well..." she tilted her head to the side in thought, then replied, "I had, roughly, a dozen bottles of aged brandy, ten bottles of wine, five whiskey flasks, and three kegs of ale. Don't worry. I've got a bottle of scotch in my bag."

"Wow." Spyro rubbed some ash off his face. "Sounds like Chakra isn't the only one with an addiction."

Talon merely shrugged her shoulders, and continued here trek into the forest, leaving the two dragons behind. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Once they realized she had left them, they hurried after her.

As Talon had said, they reached Warfang by mid-afternoon. The cities massive sandstone walls were near complete repair, but several skeletal towers of scaffolding still covered much of its surface. Several moles, cheetahs, dragons, which they noticed bore similar figures, and even atlawa were working and climbing up and down the makeshift supports, but stopped when one mole spotted the trio and shouted as loud as he could, "They've returned! Look, Spyro and Cynder are alive!"

As if rehersed, every worker filed down the scaffolding and began to form a crowd around the returning heros and the unknown cheetah. The news spread like wildfire throghout the city, and soon all of Warfangs citizens were gathered in the main courtyard, cheering for Spyro, their savior.

As everyone surrounded them, Spyro began to wish that he'd suggested they wait for nightfall and sneak into the city. Almost as if answering his prayers, two rows of twenty dragons wearing silver armour and brandishing spears, filed into the crowd and formed a ring around them.

With breathing room, Spyro examined the buildings and, to his releaf, noticed that everything within the walls had been repaired. He also noticed the differences throghout the city. Statues that resembled him lined the walls and rooftops, and adourned the gardens wherever he could see. Annother difference was everywhere he noticed something purple. Shutters, roof tiles, cobblestones artisticly placed in the roads, flowers in the gardens. It was a bit overwhelming really.

"Why it is him! This is incredible, astounding, and utterly marvelous! We'd almost lost hope, young dragon. You gave us quite the scare, dissapearing as you did."

Spyro recognised the voice immediately. Turning around, Spyro was about to greet his electric teacher, but instead was lifted off his feet as Volteer embraced him in a massive bear-like vice, laughing excitedly. As the electric dragon released Spyro, He caught a good look at the old dragon. His scales were still their pale yellow, and his horns, underbelly, and wing membranes were still a light blue, but much to Spyros amusement, he realised he was a few inches taller than the guardian.

"And Cynder! How happy, euphoric, and joyful I am that the two of you have finnally returned." He said as he hugged the dragoness as well.

"Calm youself, Volteer. You'll run them right back out of the city if you keep that incessant chater up." Cyril, the ice guardian, spoke as he aproached the group. In his new form, he stood just as tall as spyro, but seemed awefully slender, just barely carying more bulk than Cynder. Unlike most dragons, Cyril was one solid icy-blue colour. "Although, I can indeed understand his excitement." He too embraced the young dragons, just not with as much energy as Volteer.

"I'm glad to be back, too. Cynder and I have actually been a little nervous about returning. We didn't know all the dragons had gone through the change as well."

"Yes it was squite the shock to dragon-kind, but we soon found no major disadvantages to our lives. Although, I find it suprising that it took nearly a year for the two of you to develope the courage to reveal yourselves. It's highly uncharacteristic, untypical, and odd of you." Volteers energetic talking certainly didn't change.

"That's where you're wrong, Volteer." Cynder corrected. "We were asleep until just under a week ago. Like on the Night of Eternal Darkness, without the crystal."

"Yeah... one week." Spyro looked at cynder with mocking eyes. When she looked at him with pleading eyes, he grasped her hand in his and, without speaking, made a promise of silence.

"By the ancestors!" Spyros face grew cold as he heard the deep booming voice behind him. Terradore placed a hand on Spyros shoulder, turning him around so he looked at the guardian. "I'm glad you two-" he didn't get the opportunity to finish his greeting, as Spyro punched the olive green dragon in the face. He fell to the ground clutching his jaw, a small stream of blood dripping from the corner of his maw onto his tan underbelly.

Everyone in the crowd grew silent as they witnessed what occured. Terradore looked at Spyro with confusion, but that soon turned to anger. He lifted himself up and placed himself a breadth away from Spyro. "What the hell is going through that stubborn head of yours?" he said as he shoved a finger in his unknown sons chest.

Spyro merely glared up at the earth guardian, who was nearly a head taller, with cold eyes. When he didn't reply, Terradores anger grew to dangerous levels. Faster than lightning, a hand struck out and slapped Spyro across the face. Everyone gasped as Cynder then pulled Spyro around and made him look her in the eye.

"Spyro, we talked about this. He doesn't know, so you can't blame him."

He sighed as he placed his forhead against hers. With closed eyes he said, "You're right. Terradore..." Spyro then turned his attention to his teacher. "...I'm sorry. Some...information has come to my attention, and I'm afraid I've reacted poorly to it." He then bowed to him and asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Terradore could plainly hear the pain in Spyros voice and see it in his eyes. "Of course, Spyro." He placed a hand on Spyros shoulder, lifting lightly so he would raise himsef up. "But what information could affect you as it has?"

"Stuff that shouldn't be discussed before such a large crowd." Talon said as she glanced around at the hushed crowd

The guardians semmed to take first notice of the white cheetah. Volteer, unsurprisingly, was the first to ask, "I'm sorry, but who are you, exactly?"

"Oh!" Talon seemed to collect her mind, then did a slight courtsey before the guardians. "Name's Talon of Avalar. I let these two bumm at my place before they convinced me to come here with 'em."

"Umm, Spyro," Cyril leaned in close to the purple dragon, "can we trust this unusual rogue. She doesn't appear to be playing with a full deck, so to speak."

"Hey, Snowflake!" Cyril looked to Talon, and pointed to himself in conusion. "Yeah, you. Ya know, these big ears aren't just for appearances." Cyrils face turned a deep shade of red, and Cynder giggled lighty at his embarasment.

"So, we can trust her?" Terradore asked.

"Of course! She's actually kept the biggest secret in the Dragon Realms for the past six years. If we can trust anyone, it's her."

"Understood. Volteer, Cyril, I believe it's time we retired to the temple."

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

Terradore snapped his fingers and raised a fist in the air. "Escort, to the temple!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the guards replied simultaneously. They turned on their heels and formed a diamond shape aroung the group. They made their way through the silent crowd and traveled to the temple in the center of the city.

Spyro and Cynder gazed with wonder at the incredible display of architecture. In comparison to the swamp temple, the layout was no different. However, its detail and upkeep created a masterpiece that no other building in the city could rival.

As they passed the main gates, Spyro noticed more statues that resembled his previous likeness. 'Are all these statues nessessary?' he thought to himself. 'I feel like there's mirrors everywhere.' Terradore dissmissed the guards and led the others into the temple. Inside was no different. Statues and furnitue with Spyros likeness were everywhere. The floor even had a white and gold checker pattern, and purple drapes hung from the walls. Cynder noticed his discomfort and placed her hand in his.

"Don't you like the decor?" she whispered so the guardians wouldn't hear.

"No. It reminds me of all the tributes the ancestors built to Malefore, and it terrifies me. It's almost as if history is repeati-"

"Spy, if you even finnish that sentence, I'll show you the meaning of the word 'castration'!"

Spyro reared his head back at the threat, but then playfully retorted, "I know you'll never do that, because then what would you use when we-"

"Here we are," Terradore exclaimed, cutting Spyro off, "the meeting chambers."

The large room, although baron, was impressive. At one end, a long table sat with four large, cusioned chairs set behind it, and behind those were four banners with the symbols of the four elements. before the table, was annother large, U-shaped table with twenty or so chairs around its side.

The guardians sat at their respective chairs. When Terradore looked back at Spyro, he noticed he was staring at the fire banner. The pain in Spyros face told the answer to Terradores first question, so he asked annother.

"Spyro, why don't you tell us everything from the begining?"

And so, for the next two hours, he did. He began with Ignitus' sacrifice and made his way to the point of the battle with Malefore. After that he told them of how he had repaired the world, woke up with his new form, stayed at Talons hut, met Chakra and trained with her the night before, and then capped off the events of today. He decided to omit the parts about Cynder and him mating, and his connections to Terradore, for now.

"So then I decked you, Talon introduced herself, embarased Cyril, and then here we are." Volteer laughed heavily at the other guardians discomfort.

Ignoring him, Terradore asked, "May we see this 'spirit'? You'll understad if we find that part of your tale a little farfetched, right?"

"I don't completely understand it, either." With that, he pulled the daggar and diary from his belt.

He did as Talon had done the day before, and soon smoke was pooling above the spinning daggar. Unlike the previous time, Chakra revealed her torso, arms, and wings as well.

"Greetings. I am Chakra, the first of the purple dragons."

Teradore and Cyril merely gaped at the spectral dragon, but Volteer was shaking with excitement. "Incredible, astounding, marvelous! A perfect spiritual bonding with an inanimate artifact. This is impressive, to say the least. I've heard of dying creatures binding their last request, or even their greatest emotion to an object of the umost personal value, but never a complete consciousness. Oh, I must examine these-"

"Not on your life, Motor-Mouth!" Talon interjected. "Even if Spyro is hauling these around now, I'm still responsible for protecting Cha-Cha."

"Talon, I told you to refrain from refering to me with that immature pet name."

Cyril began rubbing his temples, and with an annoyed sigh said, "I suggest we stay on toppic, People!"

"He's right. Chakra, what are you able to tell of this impending evil?" Terradore asked.

"Unfortunately, there is little I can tell you. It is one of the laws of scrying the future, you see. If I were to reveal anything about my vision, then it would either never occur at all ,or something even worse would. And with what I witnessed, I don't think I could risk telling you. However, I can prepare this world for the approaching dangers in other ways. The four candidites for guardianship..."

"They're strong. I'm sure they'll be ableto handle anything, once we complete their traning." Terradore said with a clenched fist.

"...I want you to surrender any further training to Spyro, Talon, and I."

The guardians seemed surprised by the request. Before Chakra could continue, Cyrils face became dark, revealing his outrage, and he shouted, "How dare you order us to abandon generations of tradition! The candidates can not become guardians unless they are trained by, and defeat a guardian in single combat. It has been this way since the guardians were first established, and it will not be changed!"

"Then we'll all die!" The guardians turned their gazes upon Spyro, shock and confusion etched upon their faces. Spyro held up two fingers and continued saying, "The way I see it, you have two possible Choices. One, you can abide by tradition, and kill every being on this world in the process. Or two, let go of your damned pride, and allow us to train the candidates so the world will stand a fighting chance."

Each guardian reared their heads back at the outburst. Terradore was the first to regain his composure, and calmly stated. "I think there's only one option. We need to name Spyro the title of fire guardian. It's the only way he could train even one of them."

"Terradore, are you sure?"Cyril questioned. "Ignitus did say that because of his powers, Spyro should never be a guardian. If that were the case, he could be guardian of all the elements."

"I think that's a great idea." Talon suggested. "If Spyro were some master-of-all-elements-guardian, he'd be able to train all the candidates at once. Aren't you able to declare some title so that would be possible?"

"Well yes, actually." Everyone turned their attention to Volteer. "It has only ever occured twice, but with the absence of at least one guardian, and if the others are incapacitated, the laws state that one dragon may be chosen by said remaining guardians to continue the training of candidates and other students. Now, I am unsure of you two, but I have had no time, with the maintenence of the city and all, to train in this new form. In my opinion, that makes me unsuited to teach, considering I myself do not possess the knowledge of how to battle in this state. With what Lady Chakra has taught him, Spyro does possess such knowledge."

"There must be something about the weather. I find myself agreeing with Volteer...for the second time today. Terradore, we are unfit to teach. We may need to declare that Spyro is...Volteer, what exactly is the title he would recieve?"

"High Guardian."

"Right! We may need to declare that Spyro is a temporary High Guardian."

Terradore released a stressed sigh and slumped in his seat. He rhythmically tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes in deep thought. Unconciously, he moved to rub his chin, but winced when he felt the developing bruise beneath his scales. 'One thing's for sure, he can throw a damn good punch.'

"Answer me one question, Spyro." He was expecting a question about responsibility or purpose, but luck was not with him there. "Of what you've told us, which part made you want to hit me?"

Volteer and Cyril nodded their heads at this, their curiosity being bated by the question. Spyro began shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and crossed his arms before his chest. His mouth then started to open and close, as if he could not find the words. But how do you tell someone they, unknowingly, are your parent?

"Spyro, woud like for me to tell him?" Spyro quit his fidgeting, and looked to Cynder. The warm smile she gave him calmed him considerably, and with confidence he grabbed her hand.

"No...but thanks, Cyn." With an encouraging nod from her, Spyro turned to Terradore. "Do you recall a dragoness named Gaia?"

Terradore visibly shrank into his seat before he replied, "Yes. She and I were betrothed, but she abandoned me on the eve of our wedding. Broke my heart, she did."

"What did the two of you have in common?"

"Not that much, honestly. Ever hear of the phrase, 'opposites attract'?"

"I see." Spyro then released Cynders hand, walked up to the table, and leaned upon the spot before Terradore. "Well, I can think of one thing the two of you share in common."

His temper rising at the memories, Terradore said through clenched teeth, "What? What do me and...her share in common, that would deem the act of attacking me neccessary? WHAT?"

Terradore had been leaning closer toward Spyro with each word. Now, their muzzles barely apart, Spyro answered with a choked sob, "Me."

Almost as if he'd been thrown back by the words, Terradore once again shrank into his chair. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, do I have to spell it out? You're my father, Terradore!" Tears began to fall from his eyes. He stepped back from the table and rubbed the crook of his neck. "But I think the reason I'm so damn angry is because, unlike you, he knew." With a trembling finger, Spyro pointed to the fire banner.

This seemed to be the greatest blow to Terradore. He'd trusted Ignitus with his truest secrets, greatest dreams, and even his life, but now knowing what he did, his opinion of his frind shattered.

"Spyro..." Terradore tried to calm his nerves by shaking his head. "I agree with Volteer and Cyril. We're no longer fit to teach. I hereby grant you the title of High Guardian." With that, he silently retired to his chambers.

Spyro moved to follow, but Volteer held up a hand. "Wait. I think he needs some time to think. Learning what he has, his psyche is very fragile, delicate, and frail at the moment. I am possitive he shall come around, Spyro."

Spyro nodded, showing his understanding. Although he desperately wanted to go after the large dragon. Cyril then stood and through all the awkwardness, mannaged to make a suggestion.

"I suggest we retire for the evening. No sense in planning anything vital, what with everyone being in such an emotional state." He strode over to the door and stoped just before walking out. "Volteer, if you will show miss Talon to one of the guest quarters, I shall show Spyro and Cynder to their apartments."

Spyro collected Chakras items, her dissapearing as he did so, and followed the ice guardian out the door with Cynder close behind. Once out in the hall, Cyril turned left and headed up a flight of stairs. Spyro noticed, with great annoyance, carvings of him in various battle poses etched into the stone slabs that held up the iron rail.

The stair ended where annother hallway began and then forked in two directions. "We had these rooms rennovated soon after we returned to the surface, so you would have comfortable living arrangements after what you had been through. Now, Spyro, yours will be the one to the right, and Cynder yours will-"

"Be the one to the right. We'll be sharing a room, Cyril."

He turned around to face the dragoness, confusion clear on his face. "I am sorry, Cynder, but the temple charter states that two dragons of opposite gender may not share a room, unless they are confirmed mates."

"Yeah." Spyro inserted. "So we'll be sharing a room then, Cyril."

His gaze drifted between the two of them until what they were saying dawned on him. His eyes grew wide and he covered his gaping mouth with a hand. "You two...since you woke up...how... Didn't waste anny bloody time, did you? What is wrong with todays youth? I swear they are mating just for the fun of it!" He began the trip back down the stair, mumbleing incoherently to himself.

Cynder giggled at his reaction, and through fits of it, managed to say, "If...if that's h-how...Cyril is gonna' act t-towards us...I can't...I can't wait to see what Sparx does."

Spyros head jerked up at the mention of his brother, and he yelled down the hall, "Hey Cyril!"

"What?" He had just reached the first step, and turned back towards the couple.

"Where's Sparx? I figured he'd show up when y'all did, but I haven't seen him."

"Oh! Young Sparx moved back to your home-village around three months ago. Do not worry, Spyro. I will send out a messenger to fetch him tomorrow. He will be here before the ball come months-end."

"What ball?"

"Why Spyro! Three weeks from now marks the one year anniversary of your victory. Many feared it would be a sorrowful memorial, but now it seems it will be a great celebration. I will tell you more of it tomarrow. Goodnight, young dragons." With that, he continued down the stair.

"G'night." the two yelled after him. With Cyril gone, the two retired to their room.

As cynder placed her hand on the knob, Spyro was thinking of what decorative nightmares possibly waited beyond the door. When they walked in though, he found himself being pleasantly surprised. Although spacious and cozy, the room was completely void of physical references to his image.

To the left, there was a large fireplace with a purple banner hanging above it. Before that, was a large, leather sofa and a round table behind it. To the right, a king-sized bed with purple guilts and a near-transparent veil, sat in the corner. Past that, there was a large bronze tub and a cabinet filled with plush, purple towels and scented oils. In the center of the back wall, a large, glass door opened to a small balcony that overlooked the city.

Spyro removed his belt and tossed it on the sofa. He looked over the room once more before drawing back the veil around the bed and lying on his back. As he stared up at the ceiling, lacing his fingers behind his head, he poudly stated, "I think I could stand living here."

"I agree." Cyner said as she straddled herself over Spyros mid-section and intertwined their tails.

"Cynder, you'll probably never hear these words come out of my mouth again, but I'm not in the mood."

She pouted playfully, but decided not to persue her desires. leaning forwards, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before resting her head against his chest. He moved his arms and rested a hand on the small of her back. With a sigh of comfort, she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on the plump pillow. His eyes began to close, and before sleep could claim him, he said, "I love you, Cyn."

"And I you, Spy." She said as sleep overtook them both.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **There's annther chapter for ya. Some of you are gonna say, "What the hell? Since when is Spyro so impulsive?" The answer is this; For parts of what I have planned out, I needed Spyro to be impulsive. Weather it be in anger or in love, Spyro will act on his emotions. Tell me what you think! If you do, I'll give you brownies. Not really. Also, 300 hits already! I'm proud of myself for that. Please review!

In Eternity,

TIDOS


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Here's chapter four. For those who acually suggested a fast-paced fight song, I've decied that'll be next chapter. For now, I'm going with an emotional filled chapter. That might change by the end, though. And another OC!

**DISCLAMER: **I do not ownany TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter Four**

A loud splash caused Spyro to wake the next morning. Acting on instinct, he lunged from the bed and unsheathed the daggar from his belt. Holding the daggar in his right hand, blade down, he then entered a defensive pose and scanned the apartment for enemies.

"Good morning, Spy."

When his gaze fell on Cynder, Spyros mouth dropped. She was sitting in the tub, now half-filled with steaming water, slowly rubbing a soapy cloth over her scales. When she moved the cloth from her chest to her shoulders, she released a slight moan as the heat relaxed her muscles. This display of utter seductiveness caused Spyro to drop the daggar. When she heard it clang gainst the floor and saw the animalistic look on his face, Cynder decided to tease him a little.

She reached over the side of the tub and grasped a ceramic dish. She then moved to the center, and dipped it beneath the surface of the water. Now filled, she lifted the dish above her head and she leaned back, closing her eyes. After the water cascaded over her body, washing away most of the lather, she lightly shook her head, causing drops to splash all around her. She then opened her eyes and looked at spyro with the same lustfull expression she had in the cave.

To his great dissapointment, just as he was about to jump into the tub with her, a knock came from the door. Cynder lowered herself into the water until only her head was visible. Realising their moment would have to wait, Spyro glared at the door as if whoever was on the other side could see him.

"Who is it?" Cynder yelled.

There was a slight pause before they answered, "Cynder? What are you doing in Spyros room?"

Spyro immediately recognised the voice and stepped to the door, all previous annoyance gone. When he opened it, a golden cheetah wearing leather armour and a red cloak, stood on the other side, a look of awe on his face. Hunter looked up at the dragon, expecting him to be shorter, but, to his amazement, he barely reached Spyros chest.

Not realising the look in the cheetahs eyes, Spyro reached down and embraced Hunter, much like Volteer had done on the previous day. Both laughed at the reunion until Hunter felt several vertebret in his back pop. Spyro released him, and gestured for him to enter.

"Umm, Spyro." Cynder said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Right! Sorry!" he said as he gently stopped the cheetah from passing the door. "Cynder's a little...indecent at the moment, Hunter. Can I help you with something?"

Hunter raised one of his eyebrows and flashed an accusing smile. "I was hoping you'd join Prowlus, Meadow, and me for breakfast in the mess hall. A kind of 'welcome back', from the three of us."

"Of course! Do you mind if we meet you there in, let's say, a half-hour? It'll give us a little time to get ready."

"I don't see why not." With that said, huter made a slight bow and left down the hall.

Spyro shut the door and turned to Cynder. She had a confused look on her face and asked, "Spyro, unless the layout of this temple and the swamp temple are different, it should only take, like, five minutes to get there."

"I know." He stated deviously as he joined her in the tub.

"Hunter, I thought you said they'd be here a quarter-hour ago." Stated a rather annoyed Meadow. The yellow cheetah was draging one of his claws in a circle on the tables surface.

"That's when they said they'd be here. I wonder what could be keeping them."

"Whatever it is," a grim looking Prowlus said, "if they know whats good for 'em, they'd hurry the hell up. I'm hungry!"

Just then, the doors to the mess hall swung open, and a panting, purple dragon walked in. He scanned the near-empty room until he spotted Hunter and Meadow waving him over. When he approached, Meadow stood and offered a hand for Spyro to shake, but he swatted it aside and embraced him just as he had Hunter. When he releaced the cheetah, Prowlus stood and glared at Spyro with an emotionless expression. Spyro returned the stare.

Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw a broad grin spread across both their faces. Prowlus raised his right arm, bending it and clenching his fist, until it was level with his chest. Spyro mimicked the motion, and they then pressed their arms against the others. The greeting of allied soldiers, brothers at arms, and friends.

When their arms dropped, Prowlus bluntly stated, "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Spyro then claimed one of the seats. A mole wearing a white, cheffs hat approached them and took their orders.

"I'll have the rabbit stew, a loaf of honey bread, and a glass of erbal tea." Meadow ordered. Everyone else nodded and ordered the same. When the mole left, Meadow turned to Spyro and asked, "So where's Cynder? Hunter said he invited the both of you."

"She's back in our room, sleeping."

"Weren't you both already awake before I got there?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." was all he said.

Hunter and Meadow seemed confused, but Prowlus laughed and playfully shoved Spyro on the shoulder. However, after he did this, Prowlus then slapped his forhead and stated, "I owe the two of you twenty sivler peices."

Their eyebrows shot up as what Prowlus said cleared all confusion. Meadow crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Welcome to the club, brother!"

"Ha, thanks!" The mole then brought their orders and passed it around the table. "And I'll get you for making bets about me and Cynder." He threatened as he ripped off a piece of bread and soaked up some broth with it before placing it in his mouth. "Wow! This is good!"

"Yes it is." Hunter said before eating a spoon full. "And you should be mad at Prowlus, not Meadow and I."

"That's right, he is the one who bet that you two wouldn't get together." Meadow said through a full mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was just goin' on what I saw while they were chained up back in the village."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Spyro said, lowering his bowl after gulping down a third of its contents.

"You're welcome." Evryone at the table burst out laughing.

And so they carried on, talking like a group of childhood friends that had grown up, for annother hour and a half. Spyro was telling of the many times he had saved Sparx from frogweeds back in the swamp, when he felt a sudden slap to the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but the surprise of the blow still made him jump.

"Spy, why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, you looked so calm and satisfied, Cyn, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

The three cheetahs snorted as they attempted to keep from laughing. Cynder noticed this and her face contorted in rage. Tightly grabbing one of his horns, she hauled him away from the table and toward the door. This brought on a great wave of laughter from the others. Prowlus, finding himself being clever, began slowly waving a fist back and forth in the air and making sounds similar to a cracking whip.

Spyro found himself laughing as well, enraging cynder even more. Once outside the door, she shoved him into the wall and pressed her hand against his chest, pinning him.

"I can't beleave you told them! What, were the others talking about past sexual conquests and you just had to jump in?"

"No." The toothy grin he wore never dropped. "Prowlus figured us out by something I said. When they asked, I didn't deny it. Did you want me to lie about us, Cyn?"

She snorted at the sarcastic question. When she bgan to calm down, she started to rub his chest rather than push against it. "Of course not. But I don't want you to brag about us, either."

"What? I can't show a little pride about in finding such a beautiful dragoness?"

She snorted again, playfully, and blushed at his comment. "Maybe a little."

"Alright!" He slung his arm across her shoulders and led her back into the hall. "Lets get you some breakfast. You gotta' try the rabbit stew!"

When they re-entered the hall, They could hear Meadow curse loudly, and saw Hunter and Prowlus press their arms together. When they sat down, Cynder eyed them suspiciously, but Spyro merely shook his head from side-to-side.

After Cynder finished eating, the five then traveled to the meeting hall, hoping to find the guardians. Cyril and Talon were arguing about the nobility in their lineages, and Volteer was conversing with several moles about possible improvements to the wall defences. Terradore was the only one absent.

When they entered, Volteer sent the moles to their respective work areas before greeting them. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning, guardian Volteer." Hunter, Meadow, and prowlus said in unison as they bowed to the electric dragon.

"You three, I have told you that such actions are not needed, required, or neccessarry. Besides, I am no longer a guardian."

"What?" Hunter exclaimed.

"They made me a temporary, High Guardian." Spyro answered.

When looks of confusion was all he recieved, he told them of the events that occured the day before. This time, however, he included the little fact about Terradore.

"Woah...That's some serious news there, Spyro." Meadow said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yup. New evil, family drama, ancient spirits bound to daggars." Spyro chuckled when a thought crossed his mind. "If somebody ever wrote it all down, it would make one hell of a tale."

"I can't get passed the fact that it's only been a year." Hunter said with a sigh. "Will there be a true time of peace in my lifetime? I'm only twenty-four, and already I've seen nearly a decade of war."

"I can relate. As chief of our vilage, I'm supossed to avoid war for our people, but it seems no one is safe this time." As he said this, he rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"What are we gonna' do, High Guardian Spyro?"

"First off, if you start using formalities like that around me, I'll shave all your fur off." All three cheetahs laughed nervously. "And second, we prepare. Prowlus, did all the cheetahs move to Warfang?"

"Excluding the hermit, yes. All twenty-five hundred cheetahs from Avalar valey, Eighteen hundred of which are warriors, now reside within Warfangs walls."

"Good! Starting tomorrow, I want you three and Talon to begin a training regiment for the cheetahs. Spread the word that our time of peace is near an end, and that there is little time to prepare for the next war. Volteer!"

"Yessir?" Spyro felt awkward when one of his teachers reffered to him as 'sir'.

"You're in charge of preparing the moles and atlawa. Train any in the city, and send word to Boyzibit and Tall Plains. We'll need more soldiers and weapons. Cyril, with you being the most diplomatic of us, I want you to handle all peace negotiations with the apes and remnants of the dark army."

"The remnants shall be difficult, but the apes have already sent messages anouncing an emesarry from Dante's Freezer. It seems after Malefore fell, they regained their bodies and claimed the frozen fortress as thier base again. If you wish, I could arrange a meeting when he arrives."

"Who is this emesarry?" Spyro asked out of surprise.

"His name is Prince Malek. He is thier current commander, and, from what I can gather, surprisingly civil."

"Prince?" Cynder questioned. A nervous look crossed her face as she asked, "Does that mean-"

"-that he is Gauls son? Yes it does, Cynder." Spyro lowered his head at the memory of the ape. Cyril noticed this and asked, "What is wrong, young dragon?"

Spyro took a deep breath before, for the first time, telling them of how he defeated the ape king. "On the Night of Eternal Darkness, Gaul and I fought a brutal battle. Sometime during the fight, the floor of the room we were in collapsed. Gaul recovered quickly, but I landed in the Well of Souls. When I flew out, I...wasn't myself. The darkness had corrupted me." Everyone in the room but Talon and Cynder gasped when they heard this. "Our fight continued, but I had more power than I ever felt. Gaul was inevitably injured, and tried to flee, but...I just kept attacking. I uleashed a convexity fury that turned him to stone and shattered him. I killed him in cold blood." Spyro voice cracked slightly and he turned to leave, saying from over his shoulder, "Set up the meeting. Malek and I must speak when he gets here."

As he walked out the door, Cynder made to follow, but Prowlus placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know what he's going though, Cynder. Only he can make it through his memories."

Cynder closed her eyes and nodded once. She loved him more than anything, but she knew when he needed space.

"Let's do what he asked of us." Evryone nodded and left to perform their assigned tasks.

Spyro wandered through the halls of the temple, unable to forget the horrified look that had been on Gauls face, for more than an hour. He passed many creatures, but ignored them when they offered their greetings. As he was nearing the end of one hallway, a door suddeny swung open and smacked him in the face. He fell on his rump, clutching his face. After a moment, Spyro pulled his hand away to find a bloody smear on his palm.

A startled squeek caused Spyro to look back up. A snow-white dragoness with a light blue underbelly and wing membranes and black horns shaped like Cynders, walked from around the door and sat on her knees by Spyro. She wore an orange scarf around her neck that perfectly matched her eyes. Spyro guessed that she was arund the same age as him

She turned her head from side-to-side, as if looking for something. Finding nothing, she grabbed the end of her scarf and began wiping the blood from his nose. Her cheeks then turned a bright shade of pink at the contact. She nervously stepped away and moved to leave, but Spyro stopped her.

"Wait. Don't worry, it's just a nose-bleed. I've had worse." When she nodded, he continued. "I'm Spyro. What's your name."

She looked at him nervously before replying, "N-Nitra...my name's N-Nitra." She had a raspy voice, like someone with a cold. "I'm Sorry!" She lept up and bolted down the hall.

"Wait!" He shouted, but she kept running. When she dissapeared around a corner, Spyro thought to himself, 'I hope I didn't scare her. She seemed awefully nervous about something.'

With a shrug, he continued wandering as he had, with thoughts of Gaul filling his mind. As Spyro entered the atrium where the guardians quarters were, he began to hear somebody playing a guitar. He neared an open door, and, with utter surprise, noticed Terradores name and title on a plaque on the wall to the left.

As Spyro opened the door furhter, he spotted his father sitting on his bed with his eyes closed and his back against the headboard, holding a black guitar. Spyro also noticed several empty bottles, gashes in the sofas apholstery, and the table had been flipped over. Terradore stopped playing the guitar as he fiddled with a clear crystal on its arm.

As Terradore began to play again and sing, never opening his eyes, Spyro was surprised that his pitch wasn't as barratone as it was when he spoke. It was an amazing singing voice for a male.

(song: By The Way - Theory Of A Deadman)

_A note by the door,  
>Simply explains,<br>it's all that remains._

_It's no wonder why I have not slept in days._

_The dust on the floor,  
>Piled up form the years,<br>All those scars and souvenirs._

_Now that you're gone,  
>It's so easy to see,<br>But so hard to believe._

_By the way,  
>You left without saying goodbye to me.<em>

_Now that you're gone away,  
>All I can think about is you and me,<br>You and me._

_It's not like before,  
>You've left nothing here,<br>It's all disappeared._

_It hurts me to see that we've been a lie._

_Woud it have hurt you to try?_

_By the way,  
>You left without saying goodbye to me.<em>

_Now that you're gone away,  
>All I can think about is you and me,<br>You and me._

_It's sad to say that this pain is killing me inside._

_But it's sad to say that this pain is keeping me alive._

_Twisting and turning it rips through my heart._

_It's been tearing me apart._

_By the way,  
>You left without saying goodbye to me.<em>

_Now that you're gone away,  
>All I can think about is you and me,<br>You and me._

_All think about now is you and me,  
>You and me.<em>

_All I think about now is you and me,  
>You and me.<em>

_By the way, By the way, By the way._

Spyro had been slowly sneaking into the room, drawn to Terradores song. As he neared the earth dragon, Terradore suddenly lept from his bed and raised the guitar up in the air, intent on smashing it against a wall. When he opened his eyes and saw Spyro, he instead held the possition.

Spyro noticed how blood-shot his eyes were as they stared at each other. Terradore calmed down and lowered the guitar. Spyro saw letters painted on the back, but didn't get a good enough look to read them.

With an exhausted sigh, Terradore sat at one end of his tattered sofa. Spyro sat at the other. Fliping it over, Terradore reveald what was painted on the back of the guitar.

_T&G  
>FOREVER<em>

He grinned lightly before closing his eyes and setting it in between them. "She gave me this guitar on my sixteenth birthday. Before I bagan my training to be a guardian, music was a bit of an obsession in my life." He laughed as a thought passed his mind. "Ignitus and I were even in a band."

"Really? A serious dragon like Ignitus and a hardass like you actually played in a band together?"

"Yeah. We weren't always like that, though. We were troublesome, rambunctious, even mischevous. We even used to have this stupid prank war. Usually, it ended with one or both of us being carried to the healers." His smile faded, thoughts of his friends passing filling his mind. barely above a whisper, he muttered, "I miss him so much."

"Me too." He wiped some tears from his eyes before tuning and saying, "Terradore, about us..."

"I'm so sorry, Spyro." Tears began to form in his eyes as well. "You understand that if I had known, I...I wound've done differently, right?"

"I do, Terradore." He leaned forward and buriede his face in his hands. "I'm just confused."

"Yeah, me too." He reached over and placed a hand on Spyros shoulder. "But I promise that we'll figure this out...together." Sppyro returned the gesture and nodded.

"Together." He said with a huge grin.

"Alright then. I think I've waisted enough of today." Terradore stood and stumbled over to the tub. He turned one of the handles, and the tub slowly filled up. "Here's something you didn't learn from me. If you're ever hung-over, the fastest cure is dunking your head in-" He splashed his face into the water. After a moment, he jumped back shaking and stuttering, "C-C-COLD W-W-WATER!"

Spyro burst out laughing and collapsed on the sofa. Terradore grabbed a green towel and wiped any remaining water from his face. When he saw that Spyro was still laughing, he grinned deviously and twisted the towel around in his hands. Sneaking over to the end of the sofa, he quikly snapped one end of the towel against Spyros knee. He yelped and fell onto the floor.

Terradore now began to laugh, and had to brace himself against the arm of the sofa to keep from colapsing. Spyro raised himself up, rubbing his leg, and glared at Terradore. He saw this and bolted out the door, Spyro close behind.

Spyro chased the earth dragon accross the temple until they reached the door to the meeting hall. As Terradore opened the door, he was tackled and pinned to the floor. Spyro grabbed his left arm and twisted it until it was behind the earth dragons back.

"Say it! Come on, Terradore, say it!"

He grunted as he tried to break the hold, but Spyro twisted Terradores wrist and pressed his knee into his fathers scaley back. "Alright! Alright, Spyro! Uncle!" He said with a laugh.

Spyro released his grip and helped his father stand up. They were both laughing and shoving each other when they heard some one release an irritated caugh to catch their attention. They turned to see Cynder, Volteer, Cyril, Chakra, Talon, Hunter, Prowlus, and Meadow staring at them curiously.

"Having a little bonding time, you two?" Cynder asked with a raised eyeridge. They simply shrugged, and she shook her head before before hugging Spyro. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I am thanks to Terradore."

"Good. We've figured some things out while you were gone." She led them to the head table where several maps, charts, and weapon designs were spread out.

"Like what?" Terradore asked

"We've gathered an estimated number of possible troops." Cyril stated. "With training, there is a possibility that we shall have four thousand dragons, two thousand cheetahs, six thousand atlawa, and eight thousand moles. If the apes and remnants join us, our numbers will reach nearly fifty thousand."

"And our cheif engineer, Mason, has been developing, producing, and formulating designs for a hand-held cannon." Volteer passed a design sheet to Spyro. "He refers to his creation as a wrought-iron-dragon. Granted it shant be as powerful as the cannons along the city walls, it shall posess enough firepower to defeat a single enemy with one destructive blow.

Spyro released a low whistle as he looked over the design. The front of the wrought-iron-dragon was a barrel that resambled a roaring dragon, like the cannons on the wall, but came to a straight handle at the back that reminded Spyro of a crossbow. "How does that make our odds look, Chakra?"

"I am unable to say for certain, but a force of that size wealding weapons as such will be formitable, regardless of the enemy."

"Good. Now there are only Three things I'll require while training the candidates." He held up a finger as he listed each item. "I'll need three days to prepare some equipment, decent funding, and a medical team."

"Done." Terradore stated. "We'll inform them that we shall no longer be their teachers, and that their training will resume in three days."

"Thank you. You sould give them fair warning as well, Terradore."

The green dragons eyes widened at the suggestion. "F-for what?"

Spyro looked toward Chakra, and they both flashed a demented smile. "The only reason I was able to learn what I did in one night is because Chakra trained me while my mind was in dreamscape. Without that little advantage, the candidates are in for a rough couple of months." As spyro stroked his chin horn, his eyes suddenly flashed open. "And also, I'll need their armour measurments."

Volteer, unsurprisingly, was the one to let his curiosity get the best of him. "What on earth for, Spyro? They already posess fine suites of armour that I helped design, personally."

"These measurments won't be used for battle armour." He replied in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Then what do you plan on making, young dragon?" Cyril asked as his curiosity pulled at his mind.

Spyro never lifted his gaze from the charts before him. In a stale voice, he replied, "You'll see in three days."

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright! A little slow, but that's what fillers are meant for. Besides, I think Terradore and Spyro made some incredible progress. And who's Nitra, the nervous ice dragoness? Come back and find out! Please review!

In Eternity,

TIDOS


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Chapter five, people. So we've got some action in this one. I won't tell the who, when, and where, you gotta' read to find out. And 600 HITS! *Dances like a fool* I'm happy!

And in responsse to a recent review, yes they are always walking on two legs. Thats what having a bipedal figure means. (see chapter one) They're anthros, dude.

**DISCLAMER: **I do not ownany TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter Five**

Spyro and Cynder led an entourage of moles carrying large crates toward the training grounds. As they passed various creatures in the temples halls, they were greeted with deep bows of respect. News of Spyros possition spread quickly throughout the city, causing its citizens to treat Spyro more like a guardian rather than their savior. He prefered their respect over their worship anyhow.

Spyro pushed against the massive doors of the training grounds and they creaked open slowly. The mole set the crates along one wall and departed after giving Spyro a bow.

The purple dragon took a moment to absorb the feeling the room offered him. Like every other part of the temple, the grounds were a near perfect replica of the swamp temples. The large, open room formed a circle that could hold a hundred dragons, easily. Banners for each of the elements hung from every wall. Memories of the countless hours he spent training in the other temple filled his mind as he stood there.

A cough from Cynder brought Spyro back from his moment of reminiscence. She, Terradore, and six other dragons, who were around the same age as him, waited patiently on the opposite side of the room. As he approached, Terradore stepped forward and gestured toward the other Dragons. "Spyro, allow me to introduce your students. This is..." A large earth dragon stepped forward, snapped to attention, and gave a respectful salute.

"First leutenant of the city guard, Clay, sir!" His scales were a dark green, with a gun-metal grey stomach, ram-shaped horns, and wing membranes, and he had a barbed club on his tail. His voice was thick with an odd accent that Spyro didn't recognise.

(**A/N: **His accent is Russian. I'm basing Clay off of a cousin I lost a bet with, so bare with me if he becomes utterly annoying.)

"At ease." Spyro announced. He relaxed and placed his hands behind his back. "Alright, if you're gonna' train under me, you've gotta' drop the whole soldier motif while you're here. Deal?" He nodded as he crossed his arms before his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Who's next?"

"That'd be me."

Spyro turned to an electric dragoness with her hands on her hips. She had golden scales and a black stomach and wing membranes. She had no horns, but instead had what appeared to be a mane of black quills on the back of her head and neck. Her tail ended in a tuft of more black quills that looked painful.

"And you are?"

"Tesla." She certainly wasn't chatty, like Volteer. Thank the ancestors!

Spyro nodded once and turned to the next two candidates. One was a fire dragon who looked erilly like Spyro. He had ruby red scales, a gold stomach, curved horns, and wing membranes, and a sharp, arrow-shaped blade on his tale. The other was a pink dragoness with a magenta colored stomach and wing membranes. her horns were gold and curved from the top of her head to a point just by her jaw. She also wore a gold, heart-shaped necklace that matched her tail apendage.

With the absence of a fire teacher, it was agreed the there woud be two candidates during the training, but that they would battle each other for the chance to battle a suitible dragon when the time came. In this case, Spyro.

"'Sup? The names Flame, dude." Spyro raised an eyeridge at Flames form of speach, but quickly removed the thought from his mind.

"Hello, I'm Ember." She bowed respectfully, but gave a flirtatious wink when she straightened back up. Cynder noticed this, and snarled slightly at the pink dragoness.

Spyro turned to the next candidate, but reared his head back when he saw her. "Nitra?"

Her white cheeks turned pink when he spoke her name. "Yes. Hello again, High Guardian Spyro."

Spyro released a stressed sigh through his nostrils and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, first order of business, the next one to refer to me as 'High Guardian Spyro' has to run a hundred laps around the grounds. In here, just call me Spyro. Understood?" They all looked at him nervously, but nodded. "Good. You've all got a crate of personalized equiment with your name on it. Have a look."

The candidates moved to their respective crates and examined the cargo.

"Spyro, how do you know that dragoness?" Cynder stepped up and asked.

"Nitra? While I was roaming the halls the other day, she smacked me with a door, giving me a bloody nose. It embarased her something fierce, and she ran off."

"You can't keep from getting hurt, can you?" She mocked.

"Guess not."

"Dude!" Spyro and Cynder looked over as Flame drew a five-foot katana from his crate. The blade was a solid piece of polished steel that came to a leather bound hilt that ended with a couonterweight shaped like a dragons head clutching a red gem in its mouth. "Awesome blade, dude!"

"Yes. They're amazing." Ember drew an identicle, but slightly shorter, blade from within her crate as well.

"I had these weapons made to suit your elements. They'll function on their own, as well as in sync with your powers."

Spyro observed as the others examined their gear. Clay withdrew a five-foot staff, which had a massive morning star on one end and a halbierd style spear tip and axe-blade at the other. Tesla grinned as she looked closely at a set of twin, two-foot long, S-shapped daggars in her hands. Nitra seemed to grow more nervous as she removed a seven-foot scythe from her crate. The others gawked in surprize at the sight of her weapon.

"You're a few weeks away from weapons training, but you'll start using the other stuff tomorrow."

Everyone reached into their crates and removed six identical sets of bulky, grey armour. They were utterly unattractive and weighed as much as the dragon who would wear them.

Flame raised a hand and asked, "So, regardless of how ugly these suits are, why ain't we using them today, dude?"

"Because, _dude, _today I'll be assessing your current skill levels..." Spyro raised his right foot slowly, then stomped it on the ground, summoning a ring of stone in the center of the room. "...in one-on-one combat. Any volunteers?"

When nobody answered, Spyro pointed at Flame and said, "Flame! since you're so talkative, and think my armour designs are so ugly, you'll be first."

(Song: 'Til I Collapse - Eminem)

The red dragon cursed under his breath as he stepped to the ring. Spyro removed his belt, passed it to Cynder, and followed the red dragon. "Here's the rules. One, no breath powers. You're candidates for guardianship, so I have no doubt in your elemental prowess. Two, no death-dealing blows. Three, victory is claimed by pinning, knocking out, or removing your opponent from the ring. Aside from that, annything goes. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. The first move is yours, Flame."

Flame spred his feet apart and raised his clenched hands to chest level. Spyro didn't even move. He glanced over at Terradore and gave a curt nod.

"Combatants ready? Begin!"

Flame charged straight for Spyro. Once he was close enough, he attempted a right-handed jab to Spyros face. He merely leaned to the left, dodging the strike, and followed with a left-handed uppercut into Flames ribbs. Flame staggered back, but Spyro continued with an onslaught of six strikes to the red dragons mid-section. Flame stumbled back, gasping for air and clutching his sides. When he looked to his teacher, Spyro shook his head in dissapointment before raising his hand to Flames chin with a quick, open-palmed jab.

The red dragons eyes rolled back into his head as Spyro walked past him. He fell to his knees before he completely collapsed, face first, onto the ring. Without looking back, Spyro asked the other candidates, "Who's next?"

Clay snarled as he cracked his knuckles, and stepped onto the ring. They waited for two moles to remove Flame before adopting fighting stances.

Terradore, acting as referee, shouted, "Begin!"

Spyro charged first, aiming to stike Trenchs neck. He dodged, much like Spyro had previously done with Flame, and planned on striking the purple dragons ribbs in the same manner, as well. Spyro noticed this, and moved with the momentum of his punch, spinning and bringing his left foot in a round-house kick to the back of trenchs head. The green dragon was thrown ten feet and skidded over the edge of the ring. When Trench raised himself onto his knees, he noticed where he had been thrown and slamed his fist onto the floor, cracking it.

When he looked over, Spyro saw Tesla rolling her shoulders as she stepped onto the ring. When she took her stance, Terradore shouted, "Begin!"

She charged for Spyro. Before she reached him though, she dropped to the ground and attempted to kick the purple dragons feet from beneath him. Spyro used his tail to block the attack, and followed by punching straight down toward her chest. Tesla rolled to her left, avoiding the attack, and quickly jumped up before back-handing Spyro accross the face. He spun around, wraping his tail around her wrist, and tossing her from the ring. She gracefully landed on her feet beside Trench.

"Congratulations, Tesla!" Spyro shouted proudly. "You're the first to land a hit." Tesla merely bowed, but Spyro noticed a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Nitra, Ember, who of you is next?"

Nitra shied away, but Ember practically danced onto the ring. Terradore waited until they were ready, then shouted, "Begin!"

Ember lept for Spyro, When she was close enough, she raised her right foot in a scissor-kick. He caught her leg in his left hand, and used his other to raise her into the air by her mid-section. Before he could throw her, Ember used her tail to whip his wrist. Spyro withdrew his hand, and Ember grasped one of his horns, pulling him to the ground as she fell. She attempted to pin him by wraping her legs around his chest and placing her claws to his neck, but Spyro kneed her in the back. She landed behind him, and he flipped over backwards and landed on top of her. He grasped her tail in his left hand, shoved his knees into her back, and placed his claw beside her neck, pinning her.

Spyro released his grip and helped the pink drgoness to her feet. "You've definately got some skill in close-quarter combat."

"Yes. You'll I'm very good at...grapling." She said with a seductive tone of voice.

Spyro shrugged it off and turned to the remaining candidate. "Okay, Nitra, you're up." The white dragoness nodded nervously as she stepped onto the ring.

Ember stepped off to stand by Tesla, grinnig at her performance. She was, suposedly, unaware of the vicious look Cynder was giving her. The comment she had made utterly enraged the black dragoness.

Terradore only noticed the two dragons in the ring. Altough Nitra was trembling nervously, when they were readly, he shouted, "Begin!"

Spyro charged toward the dragoness. When he raised his hand to simply push her out of the ring, he noticed a change in her stance. Nitras shaking stopped in an instant, her footing shifted to a more stable possition, and her eyes glazed over, as if she were a lifeless husk.

She raised her left arm and parried spyros shove. She then struck the center of Spyros chest with a right-handed, open-palmed strike. Spyro, surprised by the force of the blow, stumbled backwards until he felt Nitras tail trip him, causing him to land on his back. He recovered in time to block a downward kick from Nitra by crossing his arms before his face in an 'X'. He shoved against her leg and managed to push Nitra back. Spyro vaulted himself up and ran for the dragoness before she could recover. When he reached her, he moved to kick her across the head, but she ducked below his leg. She then did a form of a cartwheel and grasped his head between her legs and fliping him onto his shoulders as she completed her spin. Nitra followed by backfliping in the air, landing on her hands and spinning herself in the air, holding her legs in a split. When spyro raised himself up, he immediately felt her right foot connect with his jaw. He was thrown onto his back again. Nitra pushed off of the ground and landed with her feet on Spyros shoulders. She then crouched down until her claws were wrapped around his throat.

Everyone watching the spectacle gaped at the results. As Spyro looked up into Nitras eyes, the lustre they previously held returned. When she saw how she was above the purple dragon, her cheeks began to burn and turn a deep pink. She quickly hopped off Spyro and moved to exit the ring, but cringed as she stepped on her right foot. When she lifted it, Spyro noticed a deep cut on the padding and a blood smear on the stone. Spyro quickly rubbed his chin horn and felt that it was slick with blood.

Spyro lifted himself up and aided the white dragoness as she stumbled to a group of waiting moles. As they bandaged her foot, he said, "Very impressive,but you need to avoid harming yourself while bringing down your enemy."

Nitra never looked up from the floor, but she nodded at Spyros wise words. When the moles gave her a thumbs up, she withdrew to stand beside Ember.

At that moment, Flame regained consciousness and sat upright, clutching his jaw with one hand and his side with the other. With a grunt he said, "A'ight, what the hell happened?"

Clay nealt down by Flame and answered, "Spyro kicked your arse, comrade."

Flame looked up at Spyro and raised an eyeridge. The purple dragon shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, saying in a blunt tone, "You need more training, but you lasted longr than your friend there. I tossed him out of the ring within five seconds."

Clay narrowed his eyes and huffed at Spyro, "You just caught me off guard."

"Exactly!" Spyro exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the green dragon. "You're overconfident in your abilities. Never underestimate an opponent, or they'll surprise you every time."

Clay rubbed the spot where Spyros foot connected with his head. "I suppose I was angry about how easily you handed Flame his own arse, and that clouded my judgment." Flame smirked at the green dragons comment.

"You need to work on that." Spyro then crouched down by the two. "So what's y'alls story?"

"Clay and me?" Flame asked while pointing his thumb back-and-forth between Clay and himself. Spyro nodded and he answered, "Well...we've been best buds since my parents took him in. He's more like an annoying older brother really."

Spyro chuckled as that statement made him think of Sparx and himself.

Away from the three, Tesla, Ember, and Nitra were approaching Cynder. When she noticed them, she raised her hand in a greeting. "Hey."

Tesla crossed her arms and simply replied, "So, you're Cynder?"

"Yeah." Cynder glanced between the three of them. She was expecting some criticism about her past. As they stared at her, she thought, _I hope I didn't kill anyone they cared for. People may be treating me nicely, but I know some are talking about what I did behind my back._

"I've got a question for ya." Tesla moved her hands to her hips.

_Here it comes, _She thought, but said, "Ask away."

Tesla took a deep breath. "Is it true that Spyro and you have...umm..."

Cynder raised an eyeridge at the question, but closed her eyes and released a releived sigh. "Umm...yeah. We have, in fact. We're mates now." She stated proudly.

Tesla nodded her head and replied with a grin, "Way to go, girl! Getting your hands on hunk of dragon like Spyro," She turned to the group of males, crossing her arms and biting her lower lip, "that's the accomplishment of the year."

"Dragoness' everywhere will be crying themselves to sleep when they hear of the two of you." Ember comented.

Cynder looked at the pink dragoness and replied coldly, "I was under the impression that you were one of those dragoness'."

Ember shook her head and toyed with the heart amulet on her necklace. "No. I'm interested in annother."

Cynder followed her gaze to Flame. A sudden realisation caused her to laugh. "You're trying to make him jealous?" Ember nodded and recieved a playful shove from Tesla. Cynder then asked, "But Flame was knocked-out when you made your 'grapling' comment."

Eber nodded and ansered, "But clay wasn't. Those two are like brothers, and I'm sure he'll tell Flame later. I'm hoping the fact that he didn't notice and that Clay had to tell him will make him even more jealous."

Cynder nodded, impressed with the pink dragoness' plan, and joked, "In that case, you have my permission to flirt with Spyro. I just ask that you leave physical contact to a minimum. Deal?"

"Really?" Cynder nodded. "Deal!" The other dragoness' laughed at Embers excitement. Even Nitra released a small giggle.

Spyro stood and releaved everyone for the remainder of the day. The five candidates and Terradore seemed confused, but they listened none the less. Once they, and the moles, had left, Cynder walked up behind her purple savior and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulders.

"How'd I do, Cyn?" He asked while rubing the scales along her arms.

"You were amazing, Spy. You deffinately made them understand how difficult this'll be."

"I wasn't too hard on 'em? Even Flame?"

"No."

"That's good." He sighed and turned around in Cynders grasp, wraping his arms around her as well. "What would I do with out you?"

"You'd probably be dead by now." Spyro raised an eyeringe at her response. "I'm jsut sayin', how many time have I saved this ass?" She moved her hands from his back and grasped is buttox in a firm grip.

"Well, it is an ass worth saving." He replied before gently pressing his lips against hers.

When they broke the kiss, Cynder asked, "So what do you wanna do with the rest of today?"

Spyro pursed his lips and tited his head to the side, acting as if her were putting a lot of thought into his answer. Cynder giggled at the way he was carrying on, and then rested her head against one of his shoulders. Spyro began to gently rubb the scales on her back, and kissed the top of her head. He then replayed the ecents of the day in his mind. A sudden memory popped into his head, and he pulled away from Cynder.

She seemed dissipointed at their separation. With a pout she asked, "What's wrong, Spy?"

"I jsust remembered, Mason said he had something for us, and that we should go to his shop today to check it out."

"Any idea what it is?" she asked with interest.

"I've got a few, but knowing that mole, he'll have something else made entirely." He answered with a slight chuckle.

"It's not what I had in mind, but as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do. Let's go see what that little furball has for us." Spyro gave her one last kiss, then led her from the training grounds.

They reached Masons shop within an hour. When Spyro knocked on the door, there was a loud crash heard from inside. Moments later, the portly mole opened the door and hurried them in with a wave of his hand. The couple nodded their heads in greating as they passed through the door, and immediately noticed a pile of half-finished swords near the counter. The room they were in was merely the office space of the shop where Mason or one of his assistants would take orders and except payments.

"I take it you two are here for your surprise?" The little mole, although he was tall amongst his own kind, asked in his odd accent. "You arived just in the nick of time. I only finished them about a half hour ago."

"Yes, Mason. Now what have you made for us? I'm awefully anxious to find out." Spyro said, his excitement obvious in his voice and demeanor. Cynder ginned and nodded her head, for she was jsut as excited as her lover.

"Alright, follow me to the other room. I'm sure they've completely cooled by now."

He lead the duo through annother door to his work area. Heat from the forge turned the large room into a sauna. As he wiped sweat from his brow, Spyro observed the countless tools around the place. There were more hammers, clamps, and files than he cared to count, two anvils near the forge with a trough of water running between them, and a long table with a sheet covering its contents.

As they entered, they saw two moles hammering at peices of red-hot metal on the anvils. When one dunked their creation into the trough, there was a loud sizzling noise, and when he pulled it out again, Spyro realised it was a spear head. The mole then grabbed a file and began to sharpen its edge.

Mason lead them to the table and grabbd on corner. He cleared his throat before saying, "On behalf of the moles of Warfang, I present you with a token of our gratitude." With a flourished display, Mason pulled the sheet from the table and revealed several peices of beautiful, colored armour with gold trim, and two bundles of black fabrick.

The two gauked at their gifts. As spyro lifted a helm, he turned to Mason and exclaimed, "This is amazing, Mason! I don't know what to say, except thank you."

"Think nothing of it." he said with a wave of his hand. "Hows about you two give the armour a try, eh?" When they nodded in anticipation, Mason raised his hand to his mouth and shouted, "Connor, Michael, get your worthless asses over here and help our guests into their armour!"

The two moles dropped what they were working on, and walked over to the table. As one of them, Connor, grabbed a bundle of the fabric, he expressed, "You know, da, you don't have to yell when brother and I are in the same room as you. We're not deaf."

Michael picked up the other bundle and agreed, "Brother's right, pop. We can hear just fine."

Mason merely grunted and said, "Oh, just get these two in their armour, then get back to those spear heads. Terradore and those cheetahs made a massive order, and we've still got the wrought-irons to work on for the mole division."

Spyro shook his head with a grin at the way this family carried about. Connor heald up the bundle, and revealed it to be a full-body suit. As spyro pulled the suit closer, he realised it was finely woven chain mail. When Spyros eyes widened at this realization, Connor grew a proud grin.

"I call this silk-mail. It's as thin and soft as silk, but stronger than any other mail out there. I'm proud to say I designed this beauty."

"That he did!" Mason boomed proudly. "The only blade in my shop that could cut through it was one of my etches."

"What's an etch." Cunder asked as she put one of her legs through the hole in the back of her suit.

Mason held up a finger as he walked over to a counter on the other side of the room and grabbed a tiny box. When he returned, the two were already in their suits, which clung to their body as if made of elastic. The suits covered their entire bodies, except for the holes for their wings, from their neck to their ancles, to ther wrists, and down their tales up to threir apendages. Mason set the box on the table and opened it to reveal three scalpel-like knives with clear crystal heads inside.

"Etches are made with diamond blades. I use them to inscribe designes into the more elaborate items, but it'll cut through anything you throw at it." He closed the lid and pushed the box aside.

Connor and Michael began placing the plates onto Spyro and Cynder. First, They attached the breast peice with leather straps. It covered half of their torso and the area between their wings. Simple chokers that covered half of their necks came next. Then the pauldrons were placed over their shoulders. These peices were layered and curved down to cover most of their upper-arms. Next were the gauntlets. They were leather gloves that went up to the elbow, with pieces of plate covering the fore-arm, top of the hand, and the tips of the fingers with sharpened, claw-shaped peices. A leather belt attatched curved faulds that covered the hips and groin area. Several collar-like pieces covered their tales, and ended in sharpened blade pieces. The final pieces were the thy-high boots that nearly covered all their legs in plate.

Spyro and cynder took the time to look each other over. Their armour was nearly identicle, except for the colored parts. Spyros was royal purple, where Cynders was bood red. Spyro looked back at the table and examined the two helms. The purple on, his, would hang low on the face, just above the eyes and wrap around the face to cover the corners of his jaws. Cynders was red and would cover her face like a mask. They were fine suits of armour.

"They're beautiful, Mason." Cynder said as she reached down and hugged the mole. "Thank you."

When she released the portly mole, she could see a deep blush beneath his short fur. While rubbing the back of his head in embarasment, Mason mumbled, "It's no trouble. I wish I could give more for what you two have done." Mason then suddenly clapped his hands together. "Now that I've shown you your armour, it's time for me to design your weapons. What are your prferences?"

"Mason, you don't-" Spyro tried to interject, but was interupted.

"We insist, High Guardian." Michael pressed on. "Allow us to show our utmost gratitude, please."

Spyro let his shoulders slump at the mention of his title, but looked at the young mole with understanding. If it had been annother dragon who had saved the world, he'd have done everything in his power to show his gratitude. With a sigh that was mixed with laughter, Spyro surrendered to their pleads.

"Alright. What do you want us to tell you, Mason?"

The pudgy mole rushed over to a couter and grabed a book of paper, a guill, and an ink well. He brought these to the table and arranged them before him. "Just describe what you want, and I'll do my best to provide it. How's about we let the lady go first, eh?"

Cynder gave a look that could only be described as smug. She stepped to the table, taping a knuckle against her chin in thought, and braced herself against the edge. After a moment, she slapped her hand on the tabes surface as she made a descision.

"I've got it! Back when I was held captive at the Well of Souls, I saw an ape with a pecular weapon. It was a double bladed sword that stretched from either end of a two-foot staff. If you made me one, but with curved blades, it could benefit from my wind element."

"So...it'd be a giant propeller?" Spyro asked with a raised eyeridge.

"In a way, yes." She answered.

Mason took a few moments to draw what Cyder had described for him. He even grabbed a piece a piece of rope and took measurments of her hands, arms, and height. While he did this, Connor and Michael returned to their anvils and continued work on the spear heads.

"I think I've got everything. Now what about you, Spyro?"

"Two scmitars for me, please." Cynder gave him a curious look at how quickly he came to that descision. "You're not the only one to let an ape influence their choice in weaponry." he told her with a sad expression. Mason took Spyros measurments, and afer annother conversation of weather or not their gifts were necessary, the couple bade their goodbye.

It was past dark when they arived at the temple, so they just went to their room. They mounted their armour on two displays that Spyro had requested, and took a moment to look their gifts over. When their moment of gratitude passed, They crawled ito bed.

"I still can't believe he's just giving this to us. It must've taken a lot of work." Spyro said as he layed on his back.

Cynder snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his chest. "I'm not used to the kindness of it. I half expected a raging mob, but I'm happy with how things have turned out." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Spy...what did you mean by what you said at Masons shop?"

"You mean why I asked for scmitars?"

"Yeah."

Spyro released a reluctant sigh, but answered, "Gaul. When you mentioned that you saw an ape with the sword-staff, It made me think think of him. Cyn, while I was fighting Gaul, I felt many things. Rage, fear, but what I felt most was admiration. during our battle, he handled those swords like a master. I think it was the intent of his style, but I ws mesmerized by his skill. If I'm to become a sword weilder, I want weapons similar to the greatest swordsman I've ever faced."

Cynder tightly squeezed his chest at his words. When she relaxed her grip, she expressed her understanding. "Spy, I understand. It's a noble gesture."

Spyro kissed the top of her head, and she began to purr softly. "I love you, Cyn."

"And I love you, Spy."

Sleep soon cosumed the two, and they began ot dream of each other.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **And there's annother chapter! Sorry for the delay, but guess who got shot in the shoulder? That's right, this guy! Kind of. It has to do with my cousins stipid bet. (And I'll hence forth refer to him as B.S. No shit, those are his innitials.) He bet he could shoot a can off my head from ten yards with a paintball gun filled with marbles. He hit it, but when the marble shattered against the wall behind me, a large shard buried itself in my left shoulder blade. Good thing I'm right handed.

Anyhow, with my arm in a sling, I'm chicken-pecking my fic. It might be a while before annother chapter, so please be patient. Review if you liked it, or not. I don't care. Yes I do! Review!

In Eternity,

TIDOS


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lehend of Spyro: Evolutions of a New Age**

**The Imortal Dragon Of Shadow**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Alright, here's chapter six! Not much to say before this chapter, but trust me. It's a necessary installment! Some of you may like it. Who knows? So without further adieu...

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own any TloS characters or locations. they belong to their respective owners. I do however own any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks have passed since the candidates training had begun. Each day of which, Spyro would awaken and then march them to the training grounds, followed by several hours of physcal toning. This is where the bulky armour came into use. By doubling their weight, the armour alowed the candidates to quickly build up speed and strength that could rival Spyros. Saying he was proud of his students was an understatement.

Putting his pride aside, Spyro couldn't help but feel resticted. Even in his year long absense, not a single dragon felt the need to rediscover their ability to fly. It ground his nerves, and forced the young dragon to have a reaccurring dream.

_A sence of weightlessness surounded him. As he looked around, he saw clouds, birds, and the the Valley of Avalar pass below him. The wind whipped around his face and blew over every part of his body. He was flying. Spyro felt freedom as he soared through the clouds. He felt as if nothing could hold him back._

_The sound of flapping wings caused Spyro to look to his left. Cynder was flying towards him with a loving look on her face. When she drew closer, she banked right and let the flat of her tail blade curress his chest. Spyros heart began to flutter, and he flew after his dragoness._

_They flew in circles around each other, without a care in the world._

Spyro awoke from his dream when Cynder turned over beside him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then looked outside to see that it was still dark. As quietly as possible, he snuck out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Breathing a narrow stream of fire into the bronze pit in the center, he illuminated the entire balcony. He braced his arms against the rail, and looked up into the stars.

Cynder awoke to the sound of fire cracking. When she turned over and saw that Spyro was out on the balcony, she stepped over to the door and leaned against the frame. "Spy, are you okay?"

He released a small sigh before he answered, "I miss it Cynder."

"Miss what?"

"Flying. It was the one of the first things Ignitus taught me, and now I feel like these wings are just dead weight. I want to fly again, Cyn..." He then turned to face her. "...with you."

She grinned sheepishly at his words, but then looked at him with a serious face. "Then do it."

Spyros eyes shot open at her words. When he finally registered what she had said, he replied, "What? You mean fly, just like that?"

"Yes. Well, I mean you should be the one who figures out how dragons fly in thier new forms. I don't expect you to just know how." Although she spoke wise words, they fell on deaf ears.

Spyro began to think of how Ignitus had taught him to fly. Back then, he said the ancestors passed down what they knew through our instincts, and that in times of crysis, they would give the necessary knowledge to survive. An insanely brilliant idea popped into Spyros head. As he pondered it further, he leaned over the rail and estimated that he was a good thousand feet in the air. It was high enough.

(Song: The Moon and the Superhero - Hancock: the movie soundtrack)

Cynder saw the look in his eyes, and immediately recognised it. It was the adventurous gleam that appeared before he did something dangerous to himself. Stepping out onto the balcony, she asked, "What're you thinking, Spy?" He didn't answer, but hopped onto the top of the rail. Cynders eyes grew wide in fear, and she yelled, "Spyro, are you crazy?"

He spread his bat-like wings and slightly shook them, removing some of the stiffness brought on by disuse. As he looked out at the awaking city, he tought of the consiquences if this didn't work. From over his shoulder, he yelled, "Hey Cyn?"

"What?" she asked, fear obvious in her voice. "What is it, Spy?"

"If this doesn't work..." He took a deep breath and spread his arms. The time was now, or never. "...I love you." Without any more thought, he leaned over the edge, and fell.

"Spyro!" She roared as she ran to the rail and looked over the edge.

Spyro fell as if in a dive. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on listening to the ancestors. As the ground aproached, he felt the familliar sensation of being spoken to by a nonexistant voice.

Moments before his death, Spyros eyes snapped open, and he unfurled his wings. With a mighty flap, he redirected his downward course, and leveled with the ground. His moment of euphoria soon vanished as the wall surrounding the temple grew nearer. Past experience took over, and Spyros face turned serious. Annother flap raised him over the wall, but not the buildings beyond. As he bobbed and weaved through the streets, Several of Warfangs early-lighters saw this spectacle and began to cheer their support.

He soon found himself aproaching the great wall. giving annother massive flap, his course went skyward. With each flap, he flew higher and higher, until the strain on his unused wings forced him to stop. But he wanted to go further. He felt the ancestors influence once again, and raised his hands and knees to his chest.

Cynder watched Spyro fly into the city, and just barely saw him climb into the sky, until he dissapeared in the rising sun. She waited to see what he'd do next, but the sound of a large explosion caught her attention. The sun seemed to grow brighter for a moment before a trail of smoke rose high into the sky. She covered her gaping mouth with her hands as she knew what it was.

The smoke trail began to dissipate, but Spyro still rose into the sky, pushed by the jets of fire spewing from his hands and feet. He was now merely using his wings for stability. Even when the air began to thin out and ice formed on his face, he continued to climb. He didn't stop until he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He cut the energy to his flames, and seemed to float before gravity slowly took effect.

As he fell, he peformed several pirouette-like stunts before Warfang began to grow closer. As the city passed by below him, he saw hundreds of its citizens, mostly dragons, congregating towards the temple. When he flew over the surrounding wall, he saw twelve figures, nine dragons and four cheetahs, standing in the temples doorway. When he looked for a clearing so that he could land, he felt annother moment of deja-vu. He didn't know how to land.

He circled the temple several times as he tried to figure it out, but the knowledge never came. Cursing his luck, Spyro decided he just might have to crash, like the first time. He aproached a patch of grass near the temple door, and rolled himself ito a ball. When he connected, several chunks of soft soil flew into the air.

Cynder saw this and bolted for the purple dragon, yelling his name as the others followed her. Everyone slowed their pace when they heard Spyro laughing from within the small crater he had dug around himself.

"WHOOO!" he yelled as he jumped up to same level as the others. "That...was...AMAZING! By the ancestors, I thought I'd never fly again!"

Terradores booming laugh nearly caused everyone else to jump out of their scales, but they all, excluding Cynder, soon joined in as he stepped over and patted Spyro on the shoulder. "Spyro, my boy, that was incredible!"

Spyro looked up to his father, and with a laugh he said, "Thanks, dad." Terradore froze for a moment and looked at Spyro with wide eyes. A smile soon spread across his face, and he rested his arm across his sons shoulders and shook him slightly.

Everyone began to croud spyro and offer their praise. As he excepted it all with a massive grin, Flame suddenly asked, "So boss, how'd ya do it?"

Spyro grunted at flames nickname for him. The young candidate had thought it up on the second day of thier training. They had just begun to use the armour, and everyone was winded from countless laps around the outer ring. Flame began to fall back, and as Spyro yelled some encouargement, he simply replied, 'Sure thing, boss...' and from there on, it stuck.

"He jumped from the balcony and hoped for the best." Everyone turned to Cynder, and immediately stepped away from Spyro when they saw the vicious look she was giving him. The purple dragon gulped nervously, before forcing a smile and walking over to his mate.

"Cynder, come on. Don't be like that." When he was a few feet from her, she lept at him and clung herself to his chest, crying softly into his golden scales. "Aw, Cyn..." His feeling of success was washed away by a tide of guilt. He realised how mutch it must have terrified her to see him jump from a thousand feet in the air.

"Don't e-ever do s-something that...stupid again." She said in between sobs. "I was s-so scared, Spyro. And then w-when...you crashed..." He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and rubbed the scales on her back.

"Ssh...It's okay, Cyn. Ssh..." When her crying subsided, she reached up and tightly wraped her arms around his neck. Spyro released a deep sigh, and tightened his embrace around her as well. When his mind drifted back to his dream, he developed another idea. "Do you trust me, Cyn?"

The question caused Cynder to rear her head back and look into his eyes. In those eyes, she saw eveything she loved about her mate. The stubborness, courage, passion, intelegence, and cockyness that combined to forn the dragon she loved, gleamed as if there were a light behind his eyes.

"I'd trust you with my life, Spy."

With a loving smile, he leaned down and place a tender kiss on the tip of her nose before whispering, "Then don't let go until I say."

Cynders eyes grew wide, and before she could protest, Spyro rocketed into the air with her in his arms. She clenched her eyes shut, and her grip tightened to the point of nearly choking him, but Spyro said nothing. When he was sure nobody could hear them from their current height, he began to hover in place.

"Cyn..." he spoke gently into her ear, "...open your eyes."

The love and compassion in his voice convinced Cynder to do as he asked. When she opened her eyes slowly, she quickly gasped at the view. They were several thousand feet in the air, and Cynder could see for miles in every direction. It was breathtaking.

"Cyn..." His voice caused her to look him in the face. "I had a dream last night. In it, you and I were flying without any cares or worries holding us down. When I woke up earlier, I desperately wanted to make it a reality. I'm so sorry I scared you as I did. If you can forgive me, I'd like to try again to create my dream."

Cynder smiled as her heart pounded against her chest. After she nuzzled her nose against his, she said, "I forgive you, Spy, and I want _our _dream to come true, too."

Spyro chuckled at how she'd called it their dream. "Alright, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind."

She closed her eyes, but, with a giggle, she said, "I don't know if I can empty my head while we're pressed together like this."

Spyro rolled his eyes, and with a grin on his face, retorted, "I know it's hard, but try." The expression on her face relaxed and her breathing slowed. "Now search inside you. Listen to the ancestors as they tell you what you already know." Cynder lsitened to every word. A small warmth developed in her chest, and she began to slowly flap her wings. "You can fly!"

Cynder opened her eyes and saw Spyro hovering a few away from her with a proud grin on his face. She looked over her shoulder at her flapping wings as they held her aloft. A joyous smile spread across her face before she lunged for Spyro and enveloped him in a deep passionate kiss.

A long moment passed before they separated. Without warning, Cynder pushed off of Spyros chest and performed a triple back flip before diving down towards Warfang. Spyro shook his head in amusement before following his mate. The croud gathered at the temples gates began ot cheer once again when they saw two dragons, not just one, flying overhead.

Spyro took his newly discovered abilities, and taught the former guardians and cadidates within an hour. With their help, the hundreds of dragons who had congregated to the temple were soon flying over the city and spreading the knowledge to thier friends and family. As he hovered over the temple, watching the dragons of Warfang, Spyro felt the restrictions lift from his body.

"Oh Spyro." The High Guardian turned around and barely had enough time to recognise Cynder before she grabbed his face and pushed her lips to his. Spyro was stunned for a quick moment, but quickly returned the passion given by the kiss. All of a sudden, Cynder lept back with a mischevous grin upon her face. "Tag! You're it, Spy!" She yelled before bolting away from her purple mate.

Spyro was bewidered for a moment, but quickly smirked at his retreating dragoness. "Come back here you minx!" Cynder looked over her shoulder as he neared, and yelped in surprise before using her wind element to outrun the persuing dragon.

Spyro retaliated by using his fire jets, at a low burn, to match her speed. He quickly caught up with his dragoness and cut the energy to his flames. As his speed began to decrease, he glided over Cynder and smacked her right on the rump. This action caused Cynder to suddenly stop, and Spyro to run into her. As they lost altitude, Spyro wrapped as much of his body as he could around cynder in an attempt to protect her. They landed, with a cloud of dust and falling dirt, in one of the meadows just outside Warfangs great wall.

Cynder groaned as she raised her head and looked around. They were at the epicenter of the secnd crater Spyro had dug that day, which was easily twice the size of the first. A sudden cough caused her to look down at her dragon. She was lying upon Spyros chest with his arms and wings still tightly wrapped around most of her body. She nuzzled him lovingly as he began to open his eyes.

When Spyro realised his dragoness was unharmed, he released his protective grip around her. "Are you okay, Cyn?"

She nodded and raised herself up, but remained straddled over his mid-section. "I'm alright. Thanks to you, Spy."

Spyro let his head slump back against the dirt before stating, "That's good." With a slight chuckle, he then joked, "But let's not play tag...again...ever..."

Cynder placed a playful pout on her lower lip, and with a flirtatious tone said, "But I was having so much fun, Spy." Her pout turned into a seductive grin. "Besides, I was surprised to find out you're so...hands on...while playing tag." She began rubbing her hands against the scales on his chest and moaning softly, causing Spyro to release a low growl in satisfaction.

"Are we interrupting, you two?" Spyor and Cynder looked up to find Tesla and Nitra standing at the rim of crater, with their arms crossed and wearing playful smiles on their faces. "We came when we saw you crash, but if you want some privacy..."

Cynder looked down at Spyro and shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head, and she pouted at their lost moment. As she stood, they heard a loud gasp come from Nitra. Her entire face was burning a deep pink, and she quickly turned and flew back to the temple as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with her?" Spyro asked as he stood up beside Cynder.

"Probably startled her with that massive dick of yours, Boss." Tesla said with a stunned expression and slight blush. "Damn!"

Spyro looked down and found his partially erect member sticking out. He felt his face heat up, and pulled Cynder in front of himself to hide his manhood. "On second thought, why don't you give us some privacy, Tesla." Cynder said with a smug tone. "And we'd appreciate it if you kept this our little secret."

"Cynder, there ain't nothin' little about that secret." Tesla giggled at her own comment, but Spyro silenced her by narrowing his eyes at her. "And what shall my payment for this silence be?"

Spyro slapped his forehead, and grunted, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

The purple dragon raised and then lowered his shoulders as he drew in a deep sigh. "Fine! What do you want, Tesla?"

She began to tap a finger against her chin in moch-thought. "Let's see. If I were to say the first thing that popped into my head, I'm sure Cynder would rip my throat out." The black dragoness confirmed this theory by snorting a puff of black fire from her nostrils. "Okay, so what I want is for you two to let me take you out for a night on the town. Flames dad owns a night clup called The Pyro Pit, and it's the most electric place after dark." She smirked at annother clever comment.

"That's it?" Spyro and Cynder simultaneously asked. Teslas request had taken them both by surprise.

"No. It has to be tomorrow, and you have to give everyone the day off, Boss. These are my three demands for your request." She placed her hands on her hips with the smuggest look possible on her face. "Take it or leave it."

The two dragons in the crater looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, and Cynder answered, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Great!" The electric dragoness began to jump in place. "And don't worry about Nitra. I'll tell her to keep quiet." She stopped jumping, and a devious grin spread across her lips. "So do you need any help with-"

"Goodbye Tesla!" Spyro yelled before slaming his foot on the ground and summoning a low dome over the crater.

Tesla huffed as she turned around and took flight. 'I guess he likes it with the lights off.' she thought as she flew back to the temple for some lunch.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **And there's annother chapter. Hope y'all liked it. If you can guess where Spyros Flight style comes from, I'll give you cookies. No I won't.

I have a request for those who give a damn: I need five songs for next chapter. I'm not gonna tell who's singing or where, but I need five songs with various meanings, beats, and all around genres.

Also, this story will be switched over to 'M' rating after this chapter. I have no idea why I've had it on 'T' this entire time. Guess I was too lazy to switch it over.

Please R&R! You don't want me to call in that favour Achmed owes me, do ya?

In Eternity,

TIDOS


End file.
